Dushwar zindagi
by HS-Duo
Summary: Life after completing the 18 years of orphanage life. Based on Daya sir and his friends :))
1. chapter 1

**HeLLOoooooo All :)**

 **how are you??**

 **Badly Missing my so many Lovely lovely Reviewers in My previous attempt.**

 **Kriti, Priyanka,AdFan ,Masooma ansari, Rhia Dhubay, Khushi** , **Jyoti and others too :(**

 **Replies**

 **Misti: Thaankyou so Much dear for liking...Really glad to know that my little effort release your stress and made your day ...**

 **Hehe Daya sir ladly charanjeev hyn na to isi bat ka advantage hy unhy love you dear stay Blessed ***

 **JS Abhi: Oh Dear Thank you so much Little Master ... Bhae Ap kiya Me hi Apki bht bari fan hun... Apki ongoing stories bht hi superb hen. Yes Koshish karu gi k kuch likh liya karun..**

 **Thank you so Much dear for liking it and wishing... Stay Blessed dear :)**

 **Lucky: Really I'm pleased to know that You like the story and idea and you enjoyed it... yup no doubt Daya sir is really a hardworking person wo to FF writers NY unhy sust bana diya hy :D**

 **Thank You Dear Stay Blessed:)**

 **Nikita: Yes Baccha the whole part from start to morning was Abhijeet sir's dream :) :)**

 **I'm sorry I didn't explained it properly as u r still in doubt :(**

 **Sifa: Kher Mubarak dearOoo * * Yesssh Me waqai bohot dino bad I ..bht se pyary pyary log to bhul bhi gae mjhy :( :(**

 **Yessssh Dearyy Mera real name hy to pyaara to hoga hi na * * :-p**

 **Thank you So Much for Liking stay Blessed Dear :)**

 **Guest: Thank You dear :)**

 **Emaan: First of all loved your name as this is my most favorite name * ***

 **Kher Mubarak Dear :) And Thank you So much For liking :) Glad to know that You laugh on beauro part stay Blessed :)**

 **saira1122: Kher Mubarak Dear * and Thank You Dear :)**

 **Priaya: Glad to Know That you like end * Stay Blessed :)**

 **Here i'm with another story ;)**

 **The story is basically Daya sir Centeric. No Cid Team include in it..**

 **Story Theme is about Life and its Hurdle.**

 **after Spending 18 yrz in orphanage How will He face his life.**

 **what kinda circumstance comes in His life :)**

 **hoping that You will like.**

 **But Honestly will tell me if You don't like The Idea.**

 **i will not bother you ;)**

 **Here we Go**

 **have a happy Reading**

*

 **Note: The words which are written in bold are english translation of Hindi words.**

They sat on foot path with thud and took deep breath. as they were really feeling tired because they were looking for any job. After Completely Passing the 18 years long period of Orphange life They were sent off to live their life as They want. To enjoy Their life as They want. But who knows except those who sent off that the life after sending off from orphanage is turned so much difficult than orphanage life. Its really hard to Differentiate between the Real amd the fake people. Its really hard to find Good hearted people. its really hard to safe themselves from evils hidden in human being. who else can understand that after sending off from orphanage survive in This strange World which couldn't be seen since from childhood isn't easy. There are so many hurdles in Life. which have to face in every situation.

They sigh in sadness while Boy1 initiated: Yar bohot thak gae hen (irritated) kahin koi koi nahi hy.

Boy2 in anger: Puri life me jitna Orphanage walo pr gussa nahi aaya aj us se kai ziyada gussa aa rha hy (in hurt) jahan Hm pr itna ubkaar kiya 18 saal tk rakh k wahan (rashly) koi noukri bhi laga kr ehsaan kr dety.

Boy3 agreed with his point: 18 saal k hoe nahi k utha kar bahar phenk diya k jao ab apni zindagi khud jiyo (angrily) ary kiya jiye zindagi kahan jaen?? (in frustration) itna bara shehar **city** hy lekin hr koi ajnabee.

Boy1 in irritation: Yar Daya Tum ny to kaha tha jo hota hy achy k liye hota hy ab batao is me hamary liye kiya acha hy??

Daya who was listening His friends frustration,Complain,irritation,rashnes, anger and frustration Smiled sadly: Me ny Raghuvindar sir se hamesha suna hy (confidently) himmat kabhi nahi haarni chahiye (encouraging his pals) jb lagy k Himmat khatam hony wali hy to thori si himmat or peda **create** kr lo q k tb manzil bohot pass hoti hy.

Boy2 asked in teasing tone: to bhai sahab ab Ap ye bhi bata den k Hm aagy kiya karen?

Daya looked at boy2 and replied: Yar kuch to hoga hi na Jayant.

Just then his eyes caught a "Rehri wala" who was scolding his worker for doing something wrong. He said to His Mandli: Yar wo Aadmi dekho. Hm usk pas chalty hen koi na koi kaam zaror mil jae ga.

Boy3 in a taunting way: Tera matlb hy ab hm Ye Baba ji ki gariyan chalaen gy.

Daya looked at him angrily: to Arun Tere pas koi kaam hy?? (reminding Him about their current situation) do din se idhar udhar ghoom rahy hyn apni is (showing him Their Documents file) College ki degree liye (asked) mili koi job?? (sigh sadly) ab agr ek do din or Bhooky rahy to (glancing at those wheel carts) in Rehriyon pr hamari laashy jaen gi.

Boy4 joined Him: Mere khayal se Daya theek keh raha hy (thinking) kuch na kuch kaam to mil hi jae ga (sadly) Mera to bhook k maare haal hi kharab ho raha hy.

Jayant and Arun were still not satisfied shared a look then said: Ek kaam karty hyn Rajveer tum or Daya us aadmi k pas chale jao (looking here and there) Hm dosri jagah dekh lety hen.

Daya nodded in approval: Han koshish karny me koi burai nahi (with hope) kahin na kahin bat zaror bany gi.

Arun smiled: Shaam ko thik 9 bajy isi Chock pr milen gy.

All nodded in smile and after giving Good luck wishes to each other left for their Respective places.

At Rehri wala

Daya whispered in Rajveer's ear: yar bat kese karen gy?

Rajveer looked at Him in fear: Han yar lagta to Gussy wala hy.

Daya gulped down his fear and said strongly: Kuch bhi ho yar koi na koi kaam to karna hy or shurwat **start** kahin na kahin se to karna hi hy.

Rajveer jerked his head to throw his fear.

Took a deep breath They both moved towards the Rehri wala.

Daya initiated: Suniye sir...

Rehri wala looked at him: G sahab boliye kiya maal hy kahan pohanchana hy or kitna maal hy??

Rajveer nodded in no: Ary nahi sir Hm wo yahan (hesintantly) kaam karny ae hen.

Rehri wala looked at him as he didn't hear properly asked: kiya karny aaye hen?

This time Daya got courage to speak: Dekhiye sir Hm do din se nokri ki talash me hen Ap k yahan kaam karny ae hen (pleading) Ap kripya kr k Hame nokri pr rakh len (Assuring) Hm wada karty hen Apko koi shikayat ka moqa nahi den gy.

Rehri wala looked at Him in anger: Me Tum ko kaam dene wala lagta hun?? (Refused) jao bhae yahan se yahan koi kaam nahi hy.

Rajveer added in hurt tone: Sir please Hm bohot majboor hen. Hame nokri ki sakht zarorat hy Ap Ap please samjhyn. Hm 2 din se yahan wahan ghoom rahen hen ab to bhook se halat kharab ho rahi hy.

Rehri wala lookes at their faces and found them exhausted said: Hm shakal se to lag raha hy (calling His one of worker) Suraj inko khana la kar de zara...

Daya cut him strongly: Sir Hm maangna nahi Kamana chahty hen (then turned towards Rajveer) chal yahan se ye Hame bikhari samjh rahen hen.

Listening such a strong tone Rehri wala impressed said in appreciating tone: Waah kaaky waah kiya bat kahi hy dil jeet liya.

Daya and Rajveer shared a victory smile to each other.

Rehri wala asked: Acha Tum log is se pehly kahin kaam kiya?

Daya denied so he asked: Lagty to parhy likhy achy ghar se ho (the word achy ghar pinched their heart but they hide it well while Rehri wala continue). kahin dosri jagah kaam kiyun nahi karty??

Rajveer replied: Sir is waqt hamy kaam ki bohot zarorat hy or phir koi kaam chota ya bara to nahi hota. Kaam kam hota hy.

Rehri wala narrowed his Eyes and said: Pehli bat ye Sir sir mat bolo (shyly) Sahab logo jesi feeling aati hy (both smiled under their teeth) Mera nam Kirtar singh hy (added to ease them) Tum kog Kirtar bhai bol lena (tell them) or dosri bat ye k ye kaam asan nahi hy ye (showing them Bricks) inten diye gae paty **address** pr pohanchani hy or wo bhi waqt pr. ek rehri pr 400 inte le jani hy or dihari **wages** ek rehri ki 200 rupya hy. jitna mal pohanchao gy utni dihari (added strictly) or chutti sarkari din k elawah koi bhi nahi hy (asked) bolo manzoor hy??

They Shared a look and then agreed with all terms and condition as They thought **Kuch na hone se to yehi behatar hy**

Kirtar singh: to lao apna adhar card dikhao.

Daya replied: wo to nahi hy.

Kirtar looked at Him in confusion then asked: acha Apne piyo da dikhao.

Rajveer slowly said: wo bhi nahi hy.

Kirtar narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously: kahin ghar se bhag kar to nahi ae?

Daya thougt to tell the truth is now necessory so said strongly but in hurt tone: Dekhiye kirtar bhai Hm log kahin se bhag kar nahi ae Hm log anath hyn or kaam bhi isi liye dhoond rahe hen k 18 saal k hone k bad anath ashram me hamary liye koi jagah nahi thi.

Kirtar singh felt sadness in his voice said: oh kaaky chinta na kr Rab sab thik kary ga (but to clear his doubt and for safty measurement said) Lekin me Tum dono ka police verification karwaon ga (Pointing towards any upcoming danger) wo kiya hy na kal ko kuch hojae to Police Mera gireban na pakry.

Both nodded as They to understand Kirtar's fear. Daya said: G Kirtar bhai Hm tayar hen Ap jahan kahen gy wahan chalne ko tayar hen hm.

Kirtar Happily called Suraj: Oye Suraj Ithy aa (suraj came so He continued) Me in dono ko zara Thaany **Police station** le kr ja raha hun Dukaan ka khayal rakhi hein.

Suraaj assured Him: Paaji Ap befiqar ho kr jao Me khayal rakhu ga.

Kirtar singh came out from shop and pat on Both shoulders: Chalo Badshahon.

 **Police station:**

Kirtar singh enters enthusiastically said: kiyun bhae Inspector Babu Hm andar aajaen ??

Inspector who was working on a file looked up at the source of that Enthusiastic voice smile broadly: Ary Kirtary ao ao (askes teasingly) Aj yahan ka rasta kese yad aagya??

Kirtar singh Happily shaked hand with Inspector said: Bss ji (introducing Daya and Rajveer) In dono ki verification karwani hy (added) Nokri par rakh raha hun inhy.

Both come forward Inspector glance at both and said: hojae ga wo bhi (picking up Intercom asked to Kirtar singh) ye batao thanda piyo gy ya Garam?

Kirtar singh denied: Ary nahi Inspector babu phir kabhi aj bs ye kam kr do.

Rajveer whispered in Daya's ear: Bohot gehra dostana lagta hy.

Daya glared him so He shut and stood properly.

Inspector nodded unwillingly: Thik hy (looked at Daya) Naam batao Apna **Daya replied : Daya**. Inspector again: Ary barkhurdar Pura nam batao.

Kirtan inturrupted: Sahab jee ye dono Anath hy isi liye to Nokri karna chahty hen k khany peeny ka bandobast hojae.

Inspector sighed **ohh** then he looked at Rajveer in questioning gaze who too tell His Name. so He asked: Orphanage ka naam?

Daya slowly: **Mamta Foundation**

Inspector nodded and ordered Constable to take out Orphanage's calling contact. Who cameback after Finding out the number and gave it to Inspector. who called in Orphanage and after Getting satisfied from their side about these two said to Kirtar: Bhai ye dono Maskeen **innocent** hen Record bhi acha hy (appreciating) Bright Student rahen hen ye log (with hope) ummed karta hun shikayat ka moqa nahi den gen (then turn towards Daya and asked) do din se kahan reh rahe ho??

Daya looked at Him and replied hesitantly: Sir wo Pichy Mandir k pas jo chock he wahan.

Inspector after Listening this thinks for a while and then Opened his drawer and picked out one Card from it closed the drawer again and forward it to Daya who grabbed it so He Said: Shaam ko jb kaam se free hojao to is paty **address** pr pohanch jana (softly) rehny ka koi na koi bandobast hojae ga.

Daya and Rajveer looked at Inspector with pleased while Rajveer said in overwhelming way: Thaaankyou thankyou so much Sir we are Really obliged to you sir.

Inspector smiled and said: koi bat nahi Bachy ho Tum log hamary (turned towards kirtar added in assurance) Rakh lo kaam pr inhy.

Kirtar singh who waa standing quite said: Inspector Babu Ap ka bht shukriya.

Inspector: Ary shukriya kesa Ap se to purani jan pehchan hy or Ap ny Qanoon ki madad bhi ki hy hamesha (meaningfully) umeed krta hun aagy bhi karty rahen gen.

Kirtar eyes color changed with this but soon he laugh and said: Q nahi sahab ji ye to hamara farz hy.

After few more Talks They leave the police station with biding bye and thanking to Inspector.

Kirtar on way towards shop said: Kiyun kaaky hogaya na masla hal.

Daya replied happily: G kirtar bhai Hm apk bht shukar guzar hyn.

Kirtar pat on his shoulder: oye koi nahi. chal ab kaam bhi sikh lo.

*

Both Daya and Rajveer were feeling really happy as they got job and also get some hope for living at some better place than chock. They thinks that the world is so Sweet everyone in this world is Loving and an Angel. But They are totally unaware from the real fact that Every place have Angel and demons too. Not Everyone is loving. Human is the most dangerous Creature on Earth. They were Totally unaware from the Upcoming TSunami.

 **Chapter End :)**

 **so How was it???**

 **Must tell me through your reviews :)**

 **Thank you so Much for Reading :)**

 **Next Chapter will update as per your Review**

 **if You want then i will Continue :)**

 **Take Care**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Replies:**_

 _ **kriti: obviously dear yar Apko miss karna to banta na u r such sweet friend of mine :-* :-***_

 _ **Oh really yr Glad to know that you liked the lines and idea too :-* Thank you so much yar :) :)**_

 _ **oh Preparation for exams Wishing you all the very Very best of luck sweetie for Your Exams may you have many more success in your life... don't be sorry yar Parhai comes first... Actually the whole part which was starting from start till morning rose was Abhijeet's dream... Name change kiya tha bht again wohi rakh diya ;) ;)**_

 _ **Take Care you too love you too *-***_

 _ **Coolak: Yes Allhamdulillah I'm good By Almighty's Grace :-***_

 _ **Yessssh bohot kam chor hun :D likhny ka dil hi nahi karta :-p**_

 _ **Thank you so Much Dear for wishing Me :) :)**_

 _ **Still confused too call u diii, Baccha or yar :D**_

 _ **Please dear Don't say Thank you as I told u Na k ye to ye idea pehly hi tha Mere nikku c brain me :-p after Getting your request thought to penned down :) :)**_

 _ **Thank You Much Dear for liking the 1st Chapter ... yes indeed He is a hero of the story to thory different or suljhy hoe to hongy hi na ;) ;)**_

 _ **Haaawww Apko bhi Kirtar Singh or Inspector PR doubt hy :D achaaaa hy Qk ye dono bohot wo hyn :-p :-p**_

 _ **kiya hyn WO to aagy hi pata lagy ga (winks)**_

 _ **Yes me too try My best to Maintain the story line like this but if I stumble then**_

 _ **Yes Abhijeet sir will come but Duo apko wese nahi milen gen as This story will totally moved around Daya sir and His struggle his emotions so Really sorry from This side...**_

 _ **Or previous story ka reason to bata diya apko :) :)**_

 _ **Take Care and Always stay Safe and Blessed Dear :) :) Bye Bye :)**_

 _ **Priya: Thank You so Much dear :)**_

 _ **Lucky: Dear Thank you so Much... Daya sir k sath aagy bohot kuch hoga :D :D or Really sorry dear Abhijeet sir is chapter me nahi hen... but yeah Meeting zaror hogi in upcoming chapters... :) :)**_

 _ **Sifa: Dear Apko kiya samjh nahi aaya Ap pucho na... I will try to clear your doubts... Dear esi story Filhal to Me Apko koi guarantee nahi de rahi.. m lekin yes AGR ap esi stories read krna chahti... Then read "Missing Daya by Duo Mrf" , "Discission By Duo Mrf" ... "Dangerous Shart by Poonam", " Banda ye bindas hy By Sk'z Duo"... I'm sure you will like these stories so much...**_

 _ **Thank You so Much :) :)**_

 _ **JS Abhi: Wow yar Thanks for mentioning this song.. I'll add this one in upcoming Chapters ;) ;)**_

 _ **Aahhh bacchyyy Ye Adventure life jin PR guzarti na unhi ko pata k ye life kese guzarty... Hm Adventure lagta but unk liye to Azab se km nahi hota :) :) Yeah but Ye life unhy strong bohot bana deti Apni problems ko face karna Sikha detiii :)**_

 _ **Kirtar's character is now suspicious :-p**_

 _ **let's see he is mujrim or not ;)**_

 _ **Yes Abhijeet sir will come but Duo apko wese nahi milen gen as This story will totally moved around Daya sir and His struggle his emotions so Really sorry from This side...**_

 _ **Bata diya :D ab nirash na hojana :)**_

 _ **Thank You so Much for Liking the idea :-* :-***_

 _ **Salmazhv: oh Ap b Daya sir fan :o :o**_

 _ **Yes Abhijeet sir hen lekin Duo nahi hongy ziyada ... warning de rahi :D :D**_

 _ **Yes yr Unemployment ko Mene bohot Qareeb se feel Kiya hy... though i hadn't go for job but bohot Qareeb se dekha hy... specially Jb Apk pas Experience or Tagri sifarish na ho... :( :( Achi job bhi ek Blessing he ... may Allah Almighty Help those who are looking for job...**_

 _ **Thank You So much For Liking the idea :-* :-***_

 _ **Stay Blessed :) :)**_

 _ **00000000000000**_

 _ **Let's moved towards the story:**_

 **kirtar's shop:**

Kirtar singh ordered Suraj and one of another worker Rajan: In dono ko sara kaam samjha do (added strictly) Or han ek delivery me in k sath bhi jao ta k inhy achy se kaam samjh aajae.

Both nodded and Started to explain work to Daya and Rajveer who fisrt time pick up the brick and shifted into wheel-cart. After putting 10 bricks they comes to know that the work is really not so easy but for the Sake of hunger they have to do it at any cost.

Suraj was guaiding Daya while Rajveer was with Rajan.

After putting all the bricks at Wheel-cart guided by Suraj... Daya start to Dragging it. But The Wheel-cart was more heavy than His thought.

Suraj Looked at Him: Puri takat **power** lagao ye ese nahi (giving them demo how to Drag the Cart) Ese chalaty hen (with Tease) Ye mazdoori koi kanchy khelny ka khel nahi he.

Daya Replied strongly: Bhaly hi ye kanchy khelny ka khel na ho Lekin (with confident) Hm zaror karen gen.

Rajan who was Teaching Rajveer said to Him after getting disappoint with His effort: Kiya kr rahy ho (pointing Him towards His own Cart) Ese tarteeb **sequence** se rakho na.

Rajveer who was already cursing Himself to joining Daya in this "KAMAR TOR" work added irritatingly: yr kar to raha hun ... sikh jaon ga.

Rajan coldly: jis trhan se sikh rahy ho umeed bohot kam hy.

Saying This Rajan moved inside to pick Bricks while Rajveer looked at the Sky said helplessly: GOD please help me.

He then jerked his head and try to do his work sincerely.

Finally after using their whole strength They Successfully Reach at their respective Destination where engineers ans others labour were busy in construction of a building... After emptying the Cart They moved back for the second round...

 **(A/N:** The Destination was not much far from the shop that's why kirtar send his worker with wheel-cart otherwise in other case They will use Vehical too...

Or phir Sakht Mehnat **hardwork** bhi to karwani hy baccho se :-p winks ;) ;).. **)**

 **00000000000000000**

On the other side Jayant and Arun were sitting at the bench placed outside the tea-store. It was the 3rd day they left the orphanage and struggling for getting job. And comes to know that Get job without Experience or any Back Support is the most dificult task.

Arun looked at the Tea-store and said to Jayant: yar hamare pas itny paisy bhi nahi k chae ki dukaan hi laga len.

Jayant nodded in complete disappointment: han yar me bohot thak chuka hun (thinking) pata nahi Daya or Rajveer ka kuch bana ya nahi.

Arun's whole energy drained out and Jayant was also feeling hungry as in orphanage at least they had to eat food 3 times a day Except punishment. but now from 3 days They didn't swallow a single bite of Roti.

Arun helplessly: ab to lagta hy kuch khane ko na mila to yehi se laash uthy gi hamari.

Jayant was really get irritated from this situation said in anger: Jb bara kar k youn be-sahara hi chorna tha to Bara kiya hi kiyun? (more angrily) is se acha tha k kabhi Orphanage leke hi na gae hoty (teary) km se km bachpan se in sab ki adat hojati (angry over world) Sari ki sari dunya Zalim he.

Saying this He hit his hand hardly on bench

The man who was working in tea-store was looking at Them and also heared their conversation too. He un-packed his tiffin which He broght from home as His lunch. Pur the food in tray came towards Them with a plate of food in his Hands said softly: Suno...

both looked at Him in Questioning eyes so the man Continued: Ye duniya me hr shaks zalim nahi hy (forwarding the plate towards them) ye khana ghar ka bana hoa hy kha lo Ap dono (slowly) kuch to bhook mity gi.

Both Jayant and Arun looked at him in Shock but Arun refused to take the food: Bhai sahab Ap ka bohot bohot shukriya Lekin Hm ye nahi le sakty.

Jayant too added: G bhai Hm ye nahi le sakty (slowly) Hm ne dosro ka nivala chin'na nahi seekha.

Man tried to convince them as He was Really feeling bad for them after knowing their condition: Bhai Me to subha khana kha kr aya hun or Raat ko bhi ghar ja kar kha lun ga (Caringly) lekin ap log kb se bhooky hen (covincing) dekhiye kha lijye thori shakti mily gi (with light smile) Bad me agar moqa mily to Dawat kara dena Meri.

Jayant and Arun felt care in his voice and grab the plate as they were really feeling hungry and felt no energy left in their body but suddenly stop and looked at each other and then returned the plat again to it's owner who was looking at them in confusion Jayant said: Hm nahi kha sakty bhai Hamary dost bhi bhooky hen Pata nahi unho ny kuch khaya bhi hy k nahi (shook his head) is tarha Hamary halaq se kuch nahi utry ga.

Arun stood up with downhead: Hm chalty hen (joining His both hands) Bhai Apka bohot bohot Dhanywad.

Man was looking at Them in shock as few minutes before They were Cursing Their fate. and now when Fate mercy over Them They neglect to Take food.

Man smiled: Bohot Achy or Samajhdar lagty ho (looking at sky) Me Pratna karta hun Tumari mushkil asan hojae.

Jayant to smiled thankfully and added in low tone: Me janta hun Bhai sara dunya zalim nahi (with guilt) Gussy me.

Man patted on His shoulder: koi bat nahi Me samjhta hun.

They left the area with Heavy-Heart and moved towards that chock which were Their Staying place from last two days.

 **000000000000000000**

 **Kirtar's Shop**

On Daya's side both were Busy in Their new work. They were Dragging the wheel-cart after filling it from Bricks. On way Rajveer was feeling Dizzy He stumble a bit Daya hurridly support Him and asked in Tension: Raj Tu theek hy na?

Rajveer nodded in yes but He was not. Daya understand His condition very well as He was too going through the same Condition but They have too fight.

Daya said: Raj bs ye last hy (Rajveer looked at Him Daya said strongly) Hm dono ki ye 5th turn hy (Telling) Kirtar bhai ne kaha tha per turn 200/- r.s. its mean Hm ny ab tk 1000/- earn kr liye (Tiredly) or ye aj k liye kaafi hy (added in satisfaction) Hm sb itny Me aram se pet bhar kha sakty hen (comfirming) han kha hi sakty hyn.

Rajveer looked at Him and smiled: Mujhy dilasa de rahy ho ya khud ko samjha rahy ho.

Daya downed his head: Dono kam sath kr raha hun.

Both smiled on This. Rajveer added: Chalo phr isy Manzil e maqaood **required destination** tak pohancha kr aaty hen.

After completing their task They comeback at Kirtar's shop who welcomed them with smile: Ao ao badshaho (praising) bhae Me to samjha tha ik me hi tun **tired** hojao gy lekin (patted om their shoulder to encourage them) lekin Tum ny 5 , 5 gariyan chala li..(amazingly) o bhi sahi samy pr (with broad smile) shabash kaako shabash.

Both feel happy with this warm welcome. and smiled ear to ear after getting praised by Their owner.

Kirtar singh then called suraj: Oye Suraj o (suraj come so he tell) In dono k liye kuch khany ko ly aa (looking at thier tired face) bohot thak gae hyn.

But Daya shook his head: Nahi paaji Ap bs hamara hisab kar den (looking at Rajveer) Hamary dost bhi bhookay hongy (with smile) Hm sath hi khana khaen gyn.

Rajveer too smiled on this Kirtar singh narrowed his eyes and asked: Dost? Tum log or bhi ho kiya?

Rajveer replied: G Kirtar Paaji Hm 4 log hen.

Kirtar asked while was counting money to Pay Them Their wages: Ty fir o kithy hen?

Daya sighed: pata nahi jaen gy to pata lagy ga.

Kirtar ignoring his comment forwarding the money towards Daya: Ye lo pury 2000/- rupy aish karo.

Daya thanked him where Rajveer thought: aish karo to ese keh rahy jese 2000/- nahi 2 lacs diye hon .

Then unintentionally laugh on His own thought which was noticed By Daya who Glared Him.

where Kirtar singh continued: Kal subha 9 bajy aajan or raat ko 9 bajy chutti hogi Tumhari (asked) thik hy na??

Both nodded and after biding Bye They left.

 **00000000000000000**

On way Daya asked to Rajveer: Jb Mene khany ka mana kiya to Tumhy bura nahi laga?

Rajveer looked at Him in anger: Bohot bura laga dil kiya k Tumhara gala daba dun (Daya looked at Him in shock where He added in completly complainig tone) kiya yar Daya bhai hen wo bhi hamary (with confident) or me yaqeen se keh skta hun k unho ne bhi kuch nahi khaya hoga.

Daya smiled on his confident He was also sure about this so said happily) to chalo ab unhy (picking out card which was given by inspector) ye good news bhi sunaty hen.

Rajveer sigh: i hope unhy bhi koi kaam mil gaya ho (looking worried for Jayant) warna Jayant...

Daya understand What he was wanting to said so added: sb thik hojae ga yar.

 **in A Gowdown**

one guy was looking in anger: Yar suna hy 2 log nae **new** kam par lagy hen (asked in tension) agr un tak bhanak par gayi to ??

second one laugh on this said: kiyun fiqr krta hy Yara ab tak kuch pata laga kisi ko?? (added with smirk) agr bich me ae to Hm side kr den gen unhy...

Saying this both Shared a laugh..

 **Chapter End ...**

 **I know ye thora boring tha but kaam bhi to dikhana hy bacho ka**

 **or unki struggle k sath sath dosti bhi ;) ;)**

 **Thank you so much for Reading :)**

 **Take Care Stay Blessed :)**


	3. chapter 3

**My Heart really feel to cry after GETTING the Number of views :( :(**

 **yr i know story Duo nh hy**

 **pr iska ye mtlb thori k ye story hi nahi hy :-p**

 **Thank you so Much Those who read and reviewed *-***

 **Arkard Diiii: Thank you so Much diii for your appreciation :-* means alot . love you Diii :-***

 **Kiri: Loved your name :-p thank you Dear obliged to know that you like the bond :-***

 **Guest: Thanks dear :-***

 **kriti: bilkul bina refreshment to hm ny robot hojana :-p :-p aww mjh se pucha gya tha na Abhi ka ..lekin ye koi surprise thoy hi tha :D Chalo phr batao kis pr doubt hy ;) thank you Dear love you too :-* :-***

 **Js Abhi: Gowdown wali mystery Jan kr to end me likhi :-p :-p chalo aagy to pata chal hi jae ga ;)**

 **oh My Lord itna Love Abhi sir k liye chalo apk liye Abhi sir ki timing or unka role or increase kr deti hun :-* :-* really pleased to know that you love the friendship bond *-* Hehehe Raj's those line were mine fav too :-p :-p obliged to know that You didn't feel bore :-* You Too take care dear Thank you so much *-***

 **sifa: awww really dear ye wesi story bilkul bhi nahi hy but Abhijeet sir nh he esi afwahen kon phela raha :D :D yeah dear ye story line different hy or ap Jo chah rh apko shyed na mily is story me really sorry from this side...**

 **priya: Thank Dear :-***

 **At Chock**

Both reached their and saw Their buddies were sitting on chock and looking so dull,sad and disappointed.

Daya guessed the situation so said in fresh tone: Jay ,Arun tum dono ko ziyada intizar to nahi karna para?

Jayant and Arun looked at Him while Jayant replied: Nahi yr bs kuch der pehly hi ae (asked in hope) kiya hoa kuch bana??

Rajveer replied happily: ary kuch kiya bohot kuch bana (showing Him 2000/-) ye rahi hamari pehli kamai (with sigh) Haan kam thora mushkil hy (in smile) Lekin kaam hy.

Both looked at Them in extrme happiness and hug them tightly.

Arun happily to Daya: yr Mujhy to yaqeen hi nahi ho raha (Daya smiles) tu ny thik kaha tha kuch na kuch bat to ban hi jae gi.

while Jayant said silently:or Hm ne aj bhi (looking at the documents file) koshish kr k dekh li (sighed) or khali hath hi rahe.

Rajveer pat on His shoulder: koi bat nahi yar (in smile) ek asra to hogya na aagy bhi sb thik hoga.

Daya said to change the topic: yar chalo kuch kha lety hen (rubbing hand on his tummy) Mujhy to bhae bohot bhook lagi hy.

Arun and jayant after listening this downed their head and said together: Yr lekin (slowly) ye tum dono ki mehnat k paisy hen.

Both Rajveer and Daya comes in anger while Rajveer added: ab hamary bichy tera mera agya.

whera Daya instantly but said in hurt: Jo hame apna samjhta hy wohi sath me ae (looking at Rajveer) chal Raj (showing him Hotel) samne Hotel hy wohin chalty hen.

Saying this they both left the area and moved towards Hotel.

where Jayant and Arun passed a look **kiya yar naraz kar diya na** and then followed them silently.

 **At hotel**

Daya looked at them coming said in smile: dhamki k bagair chalty hi nahi na.

Both too smiled where Arun said: Hm hi to ek dosry k liye sb kuch hyn.

Where Jayant added stressing on every word: or Apna samajhty hi nahi Maanty bhi hen.

They all sattled on chairs when waiter come and asked for order all shared a look.

Rajveer said: bhaiya kuch esa le aen jo hm sb pet bhar k kha ly (added in low tone) or sasta bhi ho.

Waiter looked at them and easily got that they all are workers and have money issue so asked: Daal chawal le aen? (telling) ek plate 100/- rupy ki hy (happily) ap sb log kha lo gy pet bhar kr.

Jayant replied in smile: ji bilkul le aen.

All sighed happily. Jayant noticed that Daya was Continuously rubbing His hands so asked in concern: kiya hoa Daya?

Daya shook his head: nahi kuch nahi bs kharish ho rahi thi.

Rajveer in tease: pichly aadhy ghanty se.

Daya looked at Him: **chup nahi reh sakty**

Arun asked: aadhy ghanty se? (in tension) yar Hath dho ly na (guessing) ho sakta hy kisi keery ny kat liya ho.

Rajveer: yar hath dikhae to pata chale na k kiya problem hy. kb se keh raha hun dikha (angrily) lekin nahi.

Jayant stood from His place and said strictly: hath dikhao.

Daya refused: ary yr kuch nahi hy (while standing up) me hath dho kr aata hun.

But before he could go Jayant strongly clutch his wrist and forcefully grab his hands and start to check what actually bother Daya.

Daya's both hands were red with so many little cut marks. Daya hide his eyes where Jayant asked shockingly: kiya hy ye??

Daya downed his head and replied: alergy hy yar.

All minds clicked and They exclaimed together: **Cement dermatitis.**

Rajveer sadly: Yr Me kese bhul gaya Tujhy to Cement se allergy hy.

Jayant angrily: Isy to pata tha na. phir bhi ye wohi kam karny gaya.

Daya tried to explain: yr us waqt kisi kam ka hona zarori tha (looking at His hands added carelessly) ye thik hojae ga.

Arun nodded in no: ye thik nahi hoga Daya khud se. hamy isy treat karwana hoga.

till then waiter come and served the food. Jayant asked to waiter: Bhaiya yahan koi aas pas clinic hy?

Daya was about to protest but seening Jayant's burning glance so stayed quite while Waiter replied: ji yahin pichy wali gali me hy.

Jayant thanked Him and looked at Daya: khany k bad hm chal rahe hen (strictly) agar mana kiya to (looking towards all) Hm teeno tumhy zabardasti utha kr le jaen gy.

Daya smiled on this but still tried: yr dekho abhi hamary pas itny paisy nahi hyn (sadly) or dawai me bohot kharcha ...

Rajveer cut him: jis tarha aj kuch na kuch hogya na aagy bhi hojae ga (telling) or ab to hamary pas job bhi hy.

After making Daya ready for treatment They all start to eating food. Rajveer and Arun helped Daya to eat. They filled their hunger after long 3 days of struggling.

Rajveer placed 1 note of 1000/- towards Jayant and signalled him meaningfully. Then He himself went towards the counter to pay the bill with Arun.

Jayant looked at Daya and asked: chalen?

Daya smiled: na kahun ga to konsa Tum log mano gy.

Jayant too smiled on this and They left the hotel.

 **At Clinic**

They reached at clinic where Doctor checked Daya'a hand and then after giving Him some kind of injection and writing a gel on prescription charged 500/- .

Jayant after grabbing Gel from Pharmacist looked at Daya who were really looking sad Jayant pat on his shoulder: Yar Daya is tarha se sad hony se kiya hoga (Supporting) Sb thik hojae ga yr (seeing Daya was not listening him so said sadly) Or Frustrate or sad to mujhy or Arun ko bhi hona chahiye k Hm log bina mehnat k Tumhari mehnat ...

Daya cut him in anger: shut up yr kiya teri meri lagaya hoa hy. km az km tum logo ny mehnat ki hy hath pr hath rakh kr nahi bethy.

Jayant smiled and added meaningfully: To ye bhi teri mehnat ka sila hy Mere bhai.

Daya smiled on this: baty banana koi Tujh se sikhy.

listening this Jayant raised his coller and said: Thank you.

Here doctor after their departure called someone: han bhai aj do bakry ae thy 100 ki dawai k 500 de kr gae hen (with laugh) han ese bakry mily to chandi hojae hamari (in serious way) Acha sun injection diya hy Mene Raat tk ya to wo tere clinic ae ga ya mere to (Telling) agr udhr ae to aadha aadha mal rakhen gen (after listening from other side said evily) Ary nahi Boss Apna to dhanda hi ese chalta hy (Closing the topic) acha rakhta hun.

Saying this He cut the call and laugh offensively.

 **At chock**

They reached their and found Rajveer and Arun were waiting for them , seening Them coming Rajveer asked: kiya hoa? sb thik hy na ? koi temsion wali bt to nahi?

Jayant replied in smile: han sb thik hy Doctor ny gel diya or Injection bhi lagaya tha kaha thik hojae ga.

Both aftrt listening thia sigh in relief

while Arun announced: Daya kal se Kirtar singh k pas me jaon ga Tum nahi.

Daya looked at him in shock: kiyun?

Rajveer angrily: kiyan kiya Tumhy allergy hy or ye work continue kiya to Tere liye khatra hy .

Daya denied: nahi yar kuch nahi hota (telling) or phir kirtar singh many ga bhi nahi.

Jayant said positively: bilkul many ga jb hm us se bat karen gy to.

Daya was still not ready with their points said: acha subha dekhen gy (closing the topic) abhu mjhy nind a rh hy.

saying this He comfortably lied there.

All looked at him and then after jerking their head settled on Chock and tried to sleep.

 **At 2am**

Arun felt something hot on his face He sat up with jerk and found Daya's hand on his face he hurridly put his own hand on Daya's forhead and neck and found them burning in fever.

He In tension wake Jayant and Rajveer up: Jay Raj utho (shake them) utho yr (felt no movment in them He said little loudly) Jayant Rajveer (both wake up with this call and looked at Him in Questioning plus angry look who said in tension) Yr Daya usy bht tez bukhar hy.

listening this Rajveer checked Daya and felt the high-temperature. He patted on Daya's cheeks and call softly:Daya Daya aankhy khol.

while Jayant moved to fetch water from Near-by hotel he comeback and gave the water-bottel to Arun who hurridely opened the seal and tried to Make Daya Drink some water. but bottle slipped from his hand after listening a strict and tough voice: kiya kr rahy ho ye??

 **Chapter End :) :)**

 **Thank you so Much for Reading**

 **please leave a Review too *-***

 **Take Care and Stay Blessed :) :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kriti: Yes dear ese doctors hoty hen . if you didn't watch Gabber is back then must watch you will get to know about this thing.. or bohot se to bina degree k clinic khol kr bethy hoty hen or kuch gini chuni medicines rat'ta mar k wohi prescribe kr dete.**

 **Sifa: glad to know that u r liking the story. i hope you will like it in future too :)**

 **Apurva: yes u r right.. just because of these people real medical** **feild is being blamed.**

 **Thank you so much All who Reviewed :)**

 **Have a Happy Reading :)**

Trio looked at the source of voice and found a man in his fifty looking at them in anger who continued: ye kiya kr rahy ho is larky k sath (notice bottle in Rajveer's hand asked suspeciously) ye ye kiya pila rahy ho isy.

Rajveer looked at the bottle and replied: Uncle ye...

Man cut him loudly: Uncle mt kaho... nafrat hy mujhy in angrezi khitabo se... (trio looked at him in scare .. so he added in bit soft tone) Baba bolo (Stressing) Baba..

Jayant nodded in scare and start to tell slowly: Baba wo ye (looking at Daya) ye hamara dost hy (sadly) isy bukhar charh gaya achanaq to hm hm isy paani peela rahy thy..

Baba looked at them in anger then checked Daya and found him burning in fever while shivering too because of an open sky..

Baba: to isy yahan bahar kiyun ly kr ae ho ghar kiyun nahi ly jaty (asked) or dawa li ?

Rajveer in pain: ghar nahi hy hamara koi (Baba looked at him while he added in hurt tone) nahi hy koi ghar hamara (little loudly) qk anath hen hm (In whisper) Anath hen..

Arun pressed his shoulder to console him and wrapped up the topic with: ji Baba hm ny dawa li th pr (in confusion) pata nahi iski tabiyat or kese bigar gai..

Baba directly asked: kahan se li th??

All looked at him in extreme confusion while Jayant replied: wo resturent k pichy jo clinic...

Again baba cut him in anger: hazar dafa kaha hy wahan mt jaya karo mt jaya karo (more angrily) lekin samjh nahi aati kisi ko...

All looked at him in shock while he continued: Wo paiso ka pujari hy... paiso k liye galat dawai deta hy (looking at trio in anger) lekin tmhy to samjh nahi aata..

Rajveer hesitantly: pr hm...to yaha...nae **new** hen..

Baba's anger lowered down with this hesitant voice so he added in concern tone: Isy uthao or chali mere sath

trio looked at each other eiter to trust or not... Baba looked at him and guessed their tension so said in smily tone: kuch nahi krta Me tum logo ko... ly ao isy.. (showing them one street) yahan mera chota sa ghar hy.. wahan le chalty hen isy (looking at the sky) yahan thand lg rahi hy isy.

Rajveer whisper: yr agr inho ny nuqsan pohancha diya to

jayant: or agr ye achy insan hoe to??

Arun: han doctor pr bhi sahi gussa hoe hen or hm pr bhi (gluping his fear) bharosa kr lety hen..

Baba smiled: bilkul kr lo bharosa... Qk yahan bhi agr kisi ko nuqsan pohanchana hy tmhy to pohancha hi skta hy...

All looked at him and felt guilty as Baba heared their conversation so decided to move with him...

After that they made Daya wake up who hardly opened his eyes while pain was clearly felt by his face..

They some how drag Daya and moved towards Baba's house..

Baba opened the door of that small house and showing them a room said: ye isy raha leta do (all nodded and lied him on bed while They too sat beside him where Baba left from there and come back after sometimes with a bowl in his hand said to them) Tum log bahar jao thori der (strictly) jb tk Me na kahun andr mt aana (seeing tension in Their eyes said softly) kuch nahi karu ga Tumhary dost ko.

Daya who was awakening assured them so they left the room while Baba looked at Him and asked: Hatho me taqleef ho rahi hy??

Daya nodded so Baba start to apply the ointment which overcome his inflammation and he feels relax: Baba ye Apny kiya lagaya hy? (happily) mjy waqai bohot acha lg raha hy.

Baba smiled: ye Me tumhy bad me banana bhi sikha dun ga ta k aagy se apna ilaj khud kr lo (angrily) kisi doctor k pas jany ki zarorat na pary (after fnishing his work said) abhi me Kaara bana kr deta hun usy pee lena ye bukhar bhi utar jae ga thik hy?

He was about to go Daya asked: Baba Ap hamari madad kiyun kr rahy hen.

Baba without looking at him replied: kiyun k Abhi tumhy bohot larna hy bohot.

saying this he left the room leaving Daya in confusion.after a while his pals entered inside and asked so many Questions without break. Daya relaxed them and replied in smile: ary ghabrao nahi (showing them his hands) ye elaj kiya mera unho ny (after a pause) bohot achy insan hen wo.

All took a sigh of relief. Jayant asked: lekin wo hamari madad kr hi kiyun rahen hy?

Daya simply: yr insaniyat bhi nam hy kisi chiz ka.

Rajveer looked at Daya's face and found his red eyes, dull face and Swell hands. said in anger: us doctor pr to itna gussa aa raha hy k gala daba dun uska.

Arun: pr ajeeb hy ab tk kisi ny police complain kiyun nahi ki?

Baba enteted inside with a mug in his hand replied: sb mily hoe hen kis ko complain karen tagri rishwar leti hy police us doctor se (Giving mug to Rajveer) isy pilao (strictly) pura ek sath.

Rajveer looked inside the mug forward it yowards Daya's lips: aankhe bnd kr k peena.

Daya first took a sip and was about to say "yawk me nahi peeny wala" stoped after seeing Baba's tough glare. so drank the whole in one go. and sighed: haaash.

Rajveer wiped his face while Arun asked curiously: kesa tha?

Baba: agli br tumhary liye bhi banao ga khud hi batana kesa tha.

Arun shooked his head hurridly: nahi nahi nahi nahi.

All laugh on his nahi nahi nahi.

Baba looked at all and found them tired and sleepy: aj rat yehi so jao. subha tk ye bhi thik hojae ga.

They thanked Baba in happiness and after finding better place for them slept their.

 **Flash back:**

 **He was sitting supporting his elbows oh his legs while palm on his face having tears in his eyes lost in his pool of thought. when a man sat beside him and softly pat his shoulder: Hmmm to ye nanha Daya kiya socha raha hy?**

 **Daya turned towards him and was about to clear his tears winced in pain. the man who was sitting next to him softly grabbed his hands and found so many cuts on his palms having blood stains and little bit swelling too. so aksed in tension: Ye chot kese lagi Apko hmm??**

 **Daya: punishment mili.**

 **Man took him in his lap and start to move towards Orphanage clinic asked softly: or punishment kiyun mili?**

 **Daya replied: subha so raha tha na PT class nahi li to sir ny punishment di (bit angrily) Bricks uthwai.**

 **Man smiled** **and said proudly: ary wah hamara Daya to bahadur hogaya hy (appreciating way) Bricks bhi utha leta hy (Daya smiled shyly so the man continued in soft tone) Beta Apko morning me uthna tha na kiyun nahi uthy phir ap??**

 **Daya innocently: nind aa rahi thi na.**

 **Man: or nind puri krny k liye puri raat mili thi na Apko phir subha kiyun aa rahi thi?** **meanwhile they reached at clinic so man make stand him on floor said to doctor: Mayank ye is k hath pr ajeeb se chot hy swell bhi ho rahen hen check krna zara.**

 **Mayank nodded and start to check Daya's hand after sometimes went inside and comeback with an ointment in his hand and start to apply on Daya's hands who was feeling relax with this. Doctor and Man noticed this well. After finishing his work.**

 **He looked at the man and said: Allergy hy Daya ko** **Jb bhi Daya kisi wet cement ya bricks k contact me ae ga to isy ye alergy hojae gi (looking at Daya) punish mili thi apko? (Daya nodded with down head spread smile on both faces doctor looked at Man) Raghuvindar Daya k sir se kaho k isy ye punish na de.**

 **Raghuvindar sir nodded in assurance said: or koi precautions?**

 **Doctor giving him ointiment: Aj k din aram karao or ye 3/4 br laga dena (patting on Daya's check) thik hojae ga ye.**

 **After that Raghuvindar sir thanked him and left the clinic with Daya and said to him: Bachy aagy se Ap esa nahi krna agr Ap class miss nahi karo gy to Apko punish nahi mily gi na (Daya nodded so he added in smile) Aj ka din enjoy karo ab.**

 **Saying this he drop Daya in his room and informed his teacher about Daya's allergy who assured him thay next time he will be careful.**

 **Flashback End:**

Daya smiled: orphanage ki life itni mushkil nahi thi jitni ye real life hy.

He turned as found Baba at door step who asked: Ary itni jaldi uth gae.

Daya went near him and touched his feet replied: Ap ny elaj hi itna acha kiya k fit hogaya bilkul.

Baba pat his head touched his forehead: jeety raho or bukhar bhi nahi hy ab (Daya smiled ao Baba said) ao Me tumhy Dawa banana sikha dun tb tk Tumhary dost bhi uth jaen gy.

Daya nodded and moved with Him. Baba teached him how to make ointment for allergy one by one his pals to start awkening and all after Baba's insist did breakfast and left to face the world again.

 **Chapter End :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading :)**

 **take care**

 **Stay Bliss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Js Abhi: please dear don't be sorry.. As busy hony me hamara koi hath nahi hota :-p**

 **Really Yr life bohot mushkil hy pr hr koi isy apne apne andaz se Jee raha hy koi bhag kr koi chal kr or ghaseet kr.**

 **Really pleased to know that you are liking the story otherwise I thought k ye story to bhae bohot boring ja rahi.. Dil doob sa gaya Reviews ki tadad dekh kr :-p**

 **Wow wow wow Yr ye Poetry bohot achii thi. Seriously u know I'm fond of poetry except devdaso wali :-p**

 **thank you so much for sharing this :-***

 **Kriti: khatra hi khatra hy :D Thank you dear :)**

 **sifa: Thank you Dear:)**

 **Apurva: it seems you are a doctor ..seriously really sorry if you got hurt with that addition... thank you so much :)**

 **Priya: Thank You so much :)**

 **Rhia Dhubey: really glad to know k Ap bhi 4 ho in group or u know what hm bhi 4 thy group me or hamare group ka nam tha "Yariyans" really pleased to know that u r liking the story Thank you :)**

 **Have a Happy Reading :)**

 **kirtar's shop**

They after leaving Baba's house comeback to Kirtar's Shop and Arun started to talk about work behalf of Daya. Kirtar after listening this comes im anger and said in decided tone: Kaam kary ga to Daya hi kary ga warna koi nahi (in anger) Mazak hy.. Ik din ye ae ty dosry din dosra fir Teesra.. Sb ka verification karata phira me.. Hur koi km nai sady kol..

Daya relaxed Him after agreeing His condition and tried to convience His Pals by saying them that Baba taught Him how to prepare ointment so incase of any Emergency He will take care of Himself. All unwillingly nodded but tensed regarding Daya's health. While Jayant moved from there and comeback with a pair of gloves and forward it to Daya by saying: Isy pehan kr Kaam karna (caringly) Wet Cement k touch me nahi ae ga.

Daya in smile grabbed that gloves and hugged His buddy who cares Him alot. Rajveer and Arun looked at Them and said in complain tone: Hm to reh gae.

And with thia They lunged towards them and hugged each other tightly.

After this Meeting Session Of Yariyaans Arun and Jayant left to search for Job while Daya and Rajveer got busy in their Respective work.

Whole Day Kirtar singh was angry and passed comments on Them Regarding that Change. But at Late Evening Daya tackled Him by saying: Paaji Mere dost Meri fiqar kr rahy thy is liye Pareshani me unho ny Ap se Guzarish kr di (Pleading tone) Please Maaf kr do (Buttering Him) Ap to Barey Dil waly ho.

Listening This Kirtar's anger vanished who Pat His Shoulder and said Smilingly: chal koi na kakky Maf kitta sub nu.

Daya thanked Him and fter Taking Their wages They directly made Their way towards that Destination where's address They Received from inspector in Their Verification Meeting.

 **Workers Quater**

Rajveer looked at Area: Yar ye area kitna shaant hy. lagta hi nahi Yahan koi rehta hy.

Daya: han lagta hy yahan Sab sony hi aaty hen.

Both chuckle and after Confirming the Address from Gate keeper They went inside a building.

Daya knock the door and a person opened the Door with: kiya hy?

Listening His tone Rajveer comes in anger and asked: Ye Konsa Tareeqa hy Bat karny ka?

And for Their Surprise door closed on Their faces.

Rajveer harshly bang the Door while Daya just pressed His shoulder to Keep Him Calm.

Door again opened but this time by another guy. Who asked: itni zor se kiyun Darwaza baja rahy ho? (Angrily) pata nahi ye sony ka time hy.

This time Daya took charge and signaled Rajveer to stay Quite.

Daya said softly: Disturb karny k liye we are really Sorry (Added) Dekhiye Inspector Kaushiq ne hame yahan ka address diya hy (Telling) or kaha hy Yahan rehny ka bandobast hojae ga.

Boy looked at Him in shock and giving Them way to enter while murmuring: yr is insepctor ko chain nahi.

Saying this He looked at Them who were busy in examine the surroundings while looking here and there. As it was a big room with 10 beds and attached bathroom with a small kitchen having 1 stove and some crockery while room Have 3 fans and 1 exhause fan and 2 Windows at both left and right side.

Boy in teasing tone: Agr room k darshan hogae hon to aagy bhi sun lo (both looked at Him so He continued) ye 2 bed (pointing towards the bed place near the window of right portion of the room) khali hy (stressing) Evening shift k (Briefly) Yahan 2 shifs hoti hy jo log Day worker hen wo Night rest Karen gy or jo night worker hen wo Day Me rest krty hen (looking at Them) Day worker ho na? (Both nodded) thik hy or suno (in warning tone) Yahan kisi se bhi panga mt lena (reminding Them) demo to dekh chuky ho (strictly) or Mujh se bhi kisi bhi tarha ki help ki umeed mt rakhna (sitting on his bed) jao saman ly kr ao Apna (laying there with) phir milen gen.

Saying this He covered Himself with quilt leaving both in shock. After sometimes They came out from the Room.

Rajveer initiated: yr Daya 2 beds pr hm charo kese soen gy?

Daya shrugged His shoulder: footpath se to behtar place hy.

Rajveer nodded: ye bhi sahi hy (asking) Yr Tu itna positive kese he?

Daya smiled: chalo chal kr ye news Jayant or Arun ko sunaty hen.

 **At Police Station**

He entered with: kaushiq kiya pata chala is case k bary Me?

Inspector Kaushiq who was saluting him replied: Sir Abhi tk kuch khas information nahi mili (Telling) but yes wo Aadmi jis ki body mili hy poison se mara hy or iska background bhi kafi strange hy.

He asked: Kiya mtlb Kiya hy esa?

Inspector kaushiq replied: sir wo phly choti moti choriyan krta tha phir Dikedi or phir jb pakra gaya to pata chala tha k murder bhi kiya hy wo bhi ek Robber hi tha jis ka murder kiya tha is ne.

He in tough tone: kal tk Mujhy sari details chahiye iski or han ab se varification ka koi bhi case tum deal nahi karo gy.

Saying this te left the Police Station aftrt getting Kaushiq's positive nod.

Who after his departure: Hunh, kharcha paani hi band krwany k pichy pary rehty hen hamesha.

(Yes as kaushiq used to take fees from a person who come there for verification. As this is for government help and society's security . So there's no charge of any Verification)

 **At Chock**

Jayant and Arun were waiting for them impatiently And after seeing Them coming run towards Them in extreme Happiness. Who asked the reason of this warm welcome so They replied that They got the job in same Restaurant where they went yesterday for dinner.. After listening this news Rajveer and Daya Congratulate Them and then give them News of that Room Where They will going to stay.

They all were really Very happy that Now They have a place to stay.. And the most Important thing is They have jobs.. Yes yes now They all have Job..

After alot of Struggles They got job and a place to live.

They Cheer this Most happy moment with Ice Cream..

(A/N. gareeb hyn na bichary inny paisy nahi :-p )

They have Their Dinner in Same Resturent where manager welcomed Them.

After freeing from dinner They shifted in Their new destination. Which were quite different as per their observations. Because the Boys who live There always ready for WWE. So They decided that they will try their best to keep a distance from Them.

Daya looked at His pals and found Them sleeping peacefully but He was not at all in a mood of sleeping so looked at the sky: Aj waqai din bohot acha raha Jay or Arun ko job mil gai or hame rehny ko chat (with determination) dheery dheery mehnat kr k Guest house me shift hojaen ge (smiled on his thought) kiya Daya shift hona hi hy to own house me hone ka soch Guest house me kiyun ja raha (thinking) wese wo Baba bhi bohof Achy thy un se ja kar milna chahiye (reminding Baba's word) lekin Baba ny esa q kaha k mjhy larna hy (asking to himself) kis se larna hy? (looking at the Moon) Chanda Mama (and a cute smile appear on his lips.

after sometimes He leave the place aftrr picking the key of that room hanging at key-chain.

 **Baba's home**

He was standing in front of Baba's house and waiting for the door to opened.

Baba opened the door and smiled after seeing Daya on door steps. who touched his feet and Baba pat his head with: jeety raho (then asked) Tabiyat kesi hy ab?

Daya in smile: bilkul perfect (happily added) Me Apko batane aya tha k Hame rehny k liye room mil gaya hy (Baba looked at him happily so He added) Government k tarf se workers k liye staying Quarters hen (with naughty smile) kiraya bhi nahi hy (Baba chuckle on this) Kafi bara room hy kitchen bhi hy (Baba was listening Him keenly while Daya suddenly change the track of talking with) Baba Ap ny kal mujh se ye kiyun kaha tha k Mujhy larna hy. bal k aj ka din to kafi successful raha Hm sb k liye.

Baba smiled on his curiosity: Mujhy bohot khushi hoi ye jan kr k Tumhy thikana mil gaya (in deep tone) lekin ye mustakil thikana nahi hy Bacchy or (have sigh) Mushkilat to sb ki zindagi me aati hy is liye to zindagi ko **Dushwar Zindagi** kehty hen (Patting His check) pr muqabla krny waly hi bazigar kehlaty hen.

Though Daya was not understanding His meaning but also haven't any courage to ask further so stood up with: Chalta hun Baba bs yehi news (Baba glared him so he change his word) khabar dene aya tha.

Baba nodded and After bidding bye Daya left. After his departure Baba pov: agr Abhi se tumhari zindagi k toofan ka bata diya to thak jao gy Tum. Jeety raho kamyab raho.

 **End :)** **yeah yeah i know ek to boring plot ...** **and phir moving with snail speed...** **but really want to show all the hurdles which i thought to add in this story..** **please do tell how was it??** **thank you for reading :)** **stay Bliss...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much Coolak diii for liking and appreciating my small efforts :) :)**

 **Js Abhi: Ary larki kiya krti ho yar Previous chapter me chupky se Abhi sir ko dikhaya to tha.. wo muhabnat hi kiya jo apny Mehboob ko pehchan na saky :-p** **hehehe kidding.. :)**

 **Priya: Dear really obliged yar k apko ye idea or story bohot achi lagi thank you so much dear.. means alot . no dear kuch log hoty jin k sixth sense working hoti n phir Baba ko age experience bhi hy. unhy bs itna pta hy Daya ko larna hy kiya circumstance hy iska idea nahi.**

 **Apurva: It's Ma'am :-p but ma'am bilkul na kehna please be frank :)** **oh wishing u all the best for your bright future... :)**

 **kriti: Thank you dear :) by the prepration kesi chal rahi?**

 **Sifa: Thank you dear :)**

 **Have a Happy Reading :)**

Few Days passed like this.. now it was a routine of Daya that after freeing from duty hours and dinner He went to Meet Baba.. There's some kind of unknown Relation developed between him and Baba. Baba always used to say encouraging lines and Events to him so give him strenght. And Daya shared him with his whole days happening and sometimes shared their orphanage moments too.

on the other side Jayant Arun Rajveer was totally fed up with these boys who were staying in the same room where they live. These Boys were used to provoked them time to time. but they managed to stay calm and ingnored their efforts of WWE.

One Day it was really hard for Jayant and Rajveer to stay calm. and they lost their temper and grapple with them.

Rajveer was the one who start first and then Jayant accompanied him.

It was Daya and Arun's duty to seperate them. and keep tried their best to keep their pals calm.

But in return got so many pinching compliments from boys side like ( kiyun dm nahi hy larny ka...

haan han ly jao ly jao (stressing with) churiyan bhi pehna dena.

Aby saly jb tap'par nahi hy to pangy q leta hy...etc) type of words really raising Rajveer temper.

But somehow Daya managed to cool down the situation after taking his pals out from the room and tried to make them understand with: Yr kiyun tum log sunty ho inki.. Hm yahan aram krny aaty hen. or jb stable hojaen gy apny pero pr khare ho saky gen. tb kisi dosri jagah shift hojae gy lekin tb tk (joining his both hands) shaant reho mere bhai.

Rajveer in complaining plus angry tone: lekin unki zaban bhi to dekh. hi q bardasht karen. (getting more angry with) churiyan nh phni hm ny.

Daya: yr ye hamari personal property nahi hy. or wese bhi inspector ko pta laga k hm yahan laraiyan kr rahen hy to hogaya kaam (giving him suggestion) el kam kiya kr jb wo tujhy ya kisi ko bhi pareshan kary to room chor diya karo (in meaningful tone) keechar pr pathr phenkny se kapry hamary hi gandy hongy..

After that day Rajveer used to left the room whenever he realized that He will loss his temper in any moment.

 **0000000000000**

 **His house**

He hurridly wore his wrist watch while sitting on Chair of Dining table said: Bhabhi jaldi se chae laa den mjhy late ho raha hy.

His Bhabhi comeout from kitchen having tea cup in his hand said teasingly: han abhi late ho Raha hy or phir aadhy ghanty tk Aashish k sath jo lagy hoty ho uska kiya?

He smiled: isi liye to Jaldi krta hun k champ k sath ziyada waqt bita saku (requesting) ap please usy utha den.

His Bhabhi smiled: Bhae Tumhara bhateeja tm se ziyada excited hota hy (Telling) uth gaya hy fresh ho raha hy...

just then They listened a happy voice: Chaachu...

He stood from his place and pick him up in his arms with: ji chachu ki jaan.

Meanwhily another entity enters in dining hall and after settling himself on His place initiated: or bhae Abhijeet is sunday k kiya plans hyn?

Abhijeer looked at him in confusion: kiyun bhaiya is sunday ko kiya hy?

Aashish pat his forehead with: ufff hoo chaachu Apko to yad bhi nahi is sunday ko Apki 26th birthday aa rahi hy (but Before Abhijeet could speak anything he added) or Hm is sunday ko Play-land jaen gy bssss final.

Abhijeet smiled on this and agreeing with his little master: Theek hy champ Hm Play-land jaen gy (squeezing his cheeks) happy??

Aashish: double happy.

After spending some more time with his family Abhijeet left for police station.

 **Police station**

Inspector kaushiq was talking on phone with someone: Haan un chaaro ki kiya khabar hy?

Callee: sir 2 to kaafi shant hen pr apny kaam ka banda Rajveer hy bohot gussa aata hy usy.

Inspector in evil smile: or wo Daya?

Callee: wo to hadd se ziyada shareef or Positive banda hy Apny kaam se kaam rakhta hy (added secretly) lekin haan raat me wo baqi teeno k sath nahi aata bal k late aata hy.

inspector raised his eye-brow: kiyun? wajh pata Chali?

Callee: han sir baba hen koi un se milny jata hy (Breifing) ek br Rajveer ko kehty suna tha k **tu roz roz Baba k pas kiyun jata hy** to us ny gussy se jawab diya tha k **baba k mjh pr bohot ehsan hy bhulo mt jan bachai thi unho ny meri.**

Inspector: thik hy (ordered) ek kaam karo Rajveer k liye aj hi jaal bicha do.

and then cut the call as he got the news of Abhijeet arrival and got busy in their current case.

 **At Gowdown**

Guy to another one: Inspector ki call i thi keh rahen hen Rajveer k khilaf jal bicha do..

Another smiled on this: thik hy me bandobast krta hun (with sigh) phir kuch arsa hm Apna kam aram se kr sakty hen.

Guy one in anger: han yr is nae inspector kiya nam hy iska haan Abhijeet naak me dm kr k rakha hy.

Another one pat on his shoulder: chal tu chinta na kari Ye bakra hy na abhi k liye.

both then shared a laugh and went to do their Respective works or said playing their evil cards against innocent Rajveer and Yaariyans.

 **0000000000000**

 **End :)**

 **chaLooo ab Abhijeet's sir ki officially entry pr hi reviews de den :-p**

 **or Yes guess ye 2 bandy hen kon jo Kaushiq k sath mily hoe hen :)**

 **as kaushiq ka raaz to mene faash kr hi diya tha phly hi :-p**


	7. Chapter 7

**JS Abhi: Ary dear bilkul bhi bura nahi laga yr. Infact acha laga that you shared it with me.. Really Great yr.. U know yYou r are brave who accepted her present and face the situation not the one who gave up and start crying... Proud of you :-*** **Aahan then pat on my shoulders to creating the situation without facing it :-p**

 **Oh really yr u r such a big fan of ABHI SIR and after reading your struggles and collection this song hit "is pyaar ko kiya naam dun" :-p**

 **Well Raj or Yariyans k liye me bhi worried hun. Dekhty kiya hota ;)** **Stay Blessed dear :)**

 **Umme Aqsa: Thank you so much for reviewing dear.. Yea Abhijeet sir is 8yrz elder than Daya. As he is a senior inspector na. Or is post tk aany k liye first study complete krni hoti then training.. Phr sub inspector then first posting or transfer phr special training for senior inspector. In sb k bd age 26 to ho hi jati :)**

 **Rhia Dhubey: thank u so much dear :)** **oh then have to wait for long review from your side. As Abhijeet sir aa to gae lekin Duo ko milny me time hy :)**

 **Sifa: Yes Abhijeet sir aagae now let's see kb mil'an hota..** **Os likh diya as per your request hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Apurva: Oh so you are waiting. Well telling you intizar Thora lamba jae ga mil'lan ka may be after 2/3 chapter.. As abhi to Daya sir ki struggle shuru hogi.**

 **Kriti: oh dear then wishing you all the very very best for your exams dear. May you get tons of success.. :)**

 **Priya: Thank you dear for your continuous support :)**

 **Have a Happy Reading :)**

Daya waa doing his work and Kirtar Singh was Supervising when Suraj came there in hurry and said to Kirtar while Signalling Daya to come forward: Paaji wo Inspector Kaushiq ny Apko or Daya ko thaany bulaya hy.

Kirtar Singh asked in confusion: lo ji ab ye thane dar ko kiya zarorat parh gai (looking at Daya) ik kam kr ye Gaari suraj ko de or chal Mere sath (wearing his shoes) dekhty hen kiya majra hy.

Daya nodded and both Reported at Police Station in next 10 minutes where inspector Welcomed him in Teasing tone: Aaiye Aaiye Daya Babu (signalling something to his one of constable who nodded and left from there while Inspector added directly to kirtar) kirtar Singh Tumhary mazdoor kiya kiya krty phir rahy hen Tumhy kuch pata bhi hy.

Kirtar who was already confused about calling them and then this Question said: Sahab kiya masla hogya hy thik se bataen.

Inspector looked at Daya then kirtar. meanwhile the constable who left before few minutes comeback with Rajveer Daya looked at Him in extreme shock as his lips were Ruptured and a blue mark under his eye. While a cut on forehead too Daya rushed towards him and asked in tension: Raj ye ye kiya hoa?

Instead of Rajveer inspector said: Hm bataty hen kiya hoa hy (to kirtar in straight tone) Kahan bheja tha isy aj?

Kirtar feels something fishy so replied hurriedly: wo sahab Haji Ali road pr (telling) Rajan k sath bheja tha. Udhr ek musafir khana banana hy Haji Ali Dargah pe jo log aaty un k liye.

Inspector asked: Rajan kahan hy?

Kirtar: Sir ji Mujhy nahi pata ye dono sath gae thy.

Daya who was not understanding the head or tail of the situation asked in irritation: Ap bataen gy bhi k kiya ho raha hy ye sb.

Listening his tone Kaushiq comes in rage and stepped towards him while grabbing him from his chin said in chewing tone: Police station me khary ho kr Police pr hi Gussa dikha raha hy (Daya was still looking at him with same Expression so Inspector jerked his face without leaving) Aankhe nichi kr wrna..

Then they heared Rajveer's scared voice: Daya please.

Listening Rajveer tone Daya downed his eyes as He guessed something really bad happened with Rajveer. Because Rajveer is not a person who stayed quite like this.

Seeing changed in Daya's expressions Kaushiq leave him: qabu me raha kr larky (then turned towards Rajveer and praised him) kiya bt hy dost ko achy se qaboo me rakha hy (Rajveer downed his head while Kaushiq turned towards kirtar in serious tone) Tumhara ye launda Kings circle me pakra gaya hy (stressing while his tone was little loud and harsh) Baccha agva krty samy (in hate) Child Trafficking me involve hy ye.

Listening this Daya grabbed inspector's collar in anger: kiya bakwas hy ye (with confident) Raaj esa kuch nahi kr sakta bht achy se janta hun (little rashly) Ap k man me jo bhi ae ga kahen gy.

seeing Daya's reaction some constables move forward and grabbed Daya from his arms while after freeing from Daya's grip kauhiq again clutched Daya's chin. anger was completely shown from his eyes: Saaly bht garmi hy Tere me haan (Hitting him with stick) Inspector pr hath uthata hy (seeing him beaten Rajveer moved a step but got stopped by Kaushiq's strict warning) ek qadam bhi aagy mt barhana warna (Rajveer downed his head while kaushiq again hit Daya with stick) Ehsan Faramosh tum logo pe taras kha k Tum logo ko rehny ka pata diya or tu mjh pr charhai kr raha hy (to constables) ly jao isy (ordering) or Achi khasi maramat karo taa k demagh thikany pr ae iska (rashly murmuring) Aanth ho kr bhi tevar dikhaty hen (pinched) Aokat kiya hy Teri haan (again hit him and ordered) ly jao yahan se.

Constables took Daya with him who didn't tried to protest after their Departure kirtar spoke as before he thought to stay silent is the best option: Sahab Apko koi galat fehmi hoi hogi.

Inspector looked at him and replied: koi galat fehmi nahi hoi Kirtary Raange hatho pakra hy isy (Telling the story with) Haji Ali tk ye Rajan k sath tha wahan saman utarny k bad ye auto Me betha ek bara Plastic beg le kr Kings circle ki taraf nikla ye keh kr k wahan ye Saman pohanchana hy (looking at Rajveer who was looking down) lekin is br kismat ny sath nahi diya (in chewing tone) bichary ka. Or Rasty me Bachy ko hosh aagya jo us Plastic Bag me tha (added in anger for Rajveer) wo to Auto wala samjhdar tha usne hamy bula liya or ye (pointing at Raj) hame dekh kr bhagne laga (with smirk) phir reward to milna tha na.

Kirtar who was listening eacj and everything still not convinced with kahshiq's story and looked at Rajveer for some kind of protesting reactions but got nothing except his downed head. meantime constable comeback with daya almost dragging him. Inspector looked at him with same anger and after coming towards him and caught his hairs and asked smirking smile: To kesi rahi mehman nawazi??

Daya was feeling throbbing pain on his head, back and legs as it seems constable beaten him with thick wooden stick and gave him no chance to scream as his lips were ruptured showing the sign of tiding something on his mouth.

Daya didn't utter a word but was hoping some kind of reaction from his pal's side. But His whole hopes turned in anger after seeing Rajveer who was standing in same position in which He left him. His whole hopes turned in anger

But yeah seeing his painful condition Kirtar spoke for his deary worker: Sahab ji chor do Nadan hy dost ki muhabbat me kar gaya (looking at Rajveer) baqi iska hame nahi maloom (giving permission) Ap jb chahe dukan aa skty hi tehqiqat k liye.

Kaushiq left him with jerk and looked at kirtar: Kirtare Tere sath Purana taluq hy (smile) tujh pr pura yaqeen hy baqi (shrugging his shoulders) puchtach krty hy is se k kon kon mila hoa hy (changing the topic) wo sb hm pr chor do (proudly) Kaushiq k chungal se aj tak koi bach k nahi nikla (patting Daya's check with) Munny Apni aag ko sanbhal kr rakh (To kirtar) ly jao isy.

Kirtar nodded and after coming towards Daya Hold him from his arms and a painful Ahhh escape from his throat which trigger Rajveeer's emotion and He for the first time looked at his pal in so Much Pain while Daya was also looking at him and just for a moment they shared an eye-contact which was enough for Daya to understand the situation.

Kirtar started to took steps with Daya stopped by Inspector's voice: Rukooo (coming towards Daya with Evil smile) Police ka collar pakarny ka inam to milna chahiye na (Kirtar really looked at him in fear and utter:Sahab ji.. But stopped by the raising hand of inspector who said in declared tone) Aj se ye Servants Quarter me nahi rahy ga (in anger) Sarak pr sone walo ko chat mil jae to aukat se ziyada pharpharane lagty hyn (in ordering tone) or Tum isy Apny ghar nahi ly jao gy (in chewing tone) pare rehne do footpath pr achy se yad rahe gi (stressing) Apni Aukat (turning towards his desk) ly jao ab isy.

And Kirtar somehow support Daya and take him out from Police station.

After Theri Departure Kaushiq corrected his collar and ordered one of his constable: ly jao isy bhi (then added secretly) or khayal rakhna ye Daya se na mily (growled) dm hy us larky me (sensing danger) agr Apni pr aagya to hila kr rakh de ga (sitting on hia chair) 3/4 din me Abhijeet sahab ko ye final statement de de ga to sb thik hojae ga (resting his head on head-rest) Apna kam bhi thik se chaly ga or un pr kisi ko shaq b nahi hoga.

Constable nodded and took Rajveer with him.

 **At servant Quarters**

Jayant and Arun were eagerly waiting for Daya and Rajveer as clock striking 10 pm but still there's no sign of them. But They somehow console each other with **Kaam me phas gae hongy**. But after sometimes Arun in tension: yr ek br Sardar ji ki dukaan pr ja kr dekh lety hen.

Jayant agreeing: han ye thik hy.

And they were about to go but their way blocked by their room-mates: Aahan jaldi me lg rahy ho.

 **Chaprer End :)**

 **How was it?**

 **Guys don't know are you enjoying or not but yeah I'm enjoying alot while writing as loved to write on reality..**

 **Or ye to phir bhi bht km hy Real life me to is se bhi bura hota.**

 **Truly we are blessed to have a family, shelter and Education..**

 **Bye take care**

 **Be bliss :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much**

 **to those**

 **who**

 **for Supporting Me :)**

 **Here's next Update :)**

Here Kirtar some how took Daya out from the Police station and take him in his shop. Daya was feeling so much pain because of that Pitai.

Kirtar singh looked at his condition and said angrily: Oye tujhy inspector se bhirny (grapple) ki kiya zarorat thi (irritatingly) janta nahi wo inspector kitni terri chiz hy.

Daya was still angry on Inspector: us ne Mere dost k khilaf..

But cut by kirtar: To Tere dost ny konsa kuch bola (getting angry on Rajveer) sara waqt mu me dahi jamae khara raha.

Daya frustratedly: Paaji Mere dost ko kuch na kahen.

Kirtar furiously: han nahi kehta (murmuring) ithy ty Yarana hi khatam nahi ho raha (to Daya) ab kiya kary ga (telling) chat to tere sar hy nahi (sadly) Ghar me Tujhy le ja nahi sakta (called Suraj loudly as He noticed Daya closed his eyes to ease pain) Oye Suraaaajjjj Jaldi se dawai ka dabba ly aa (bit soft) o kak'kay thori thand rakhni thi na (disappointly) apny pero pr Kulhara chala aya tun.

Daya helplessly: Paaji Raajveer be-gunah hy wo wo us ne kuch nahi kiya hy.

Suraj came there with first-aid box and forwarded it towards Kirtar who after grabbing it pick out painkillers from it and give it to Daya while added: Janta hun Kak'kay lekin is waqt Hm kuch nahi kar sakty (Daya grabbed the medicine and gulped it with water while Kirtar applied ointment on His wounds said) ek do din thehar ja . mamla thanda jota hy to Me bt karta hun (stood up and also Making him stand) Abhi Meri behan ka ghar hy uthy ruk ja.

Daya after listening him silently reject his offer: Nahi Paaji me Baba k ghar jao ga is waqt Mujhy unki sb se ziyada zarorat hy.

Kirtar already knew about Baba so orderd Suraj: isy Jahan kehta hy chor dy (Patting Daya's sholder) Chinta na kari Rab sb changa kary ga.

Daya nodded and after thanking him both left for Baba's house.

 **At Abhijeet's house:**

Aashish excitedly: or Chachu phir na Hm beach pr bhi jaen gy.

Abhijeet was listening his Champ's plan having smile on His face replied: han bhae kiyun nahi (adding) Or phir Cinema me Animated movie dekhen gen or at last ice-cream kha kr ghar lauten gen (asked) thik hy?

instead of Aashish someone said teasingly: Ary abhi kahan thory or plans add kr len.

Abhijeet and Aashish both turned their face to see the source of voice found Abhijeet's big b there who added: Or phir Me kiya kehta hun Abhijeet (Stressing) 2/4 din ki chutiyan le kr gumny phirny hi chaly jao.

Abhijeet embrassed after listening this. Because He know that His bhaiya's teasing is right. Abhijeet got only half day leave against over-time for three days just to fulfil his Nephew's wish.

Abhijeet slowly: kiya Avinash bhaiya Ap bhi..

Avinash to Aashis: Beta zara Mere specs ly ao please (Aashish left so Avinash started his scolding session) kiya me bhi kiya han. 1 din ki chutti k badly half day mila or us me bhi 3 din tk over time (bit angrily) ye konsa insaaf hy (Looking at Him) uper se Tum ho k Aashish k plans barhae ja rahy ho (deciding tone) Play-Land ghuma kr wapis aajana (caringly) thora rest ka waqt bhi mil jae ga.

Abhijeet was listening his Bhaiya's concern, care and anger silently sat beside his big b's knees and after placing his head on his knees. His Bhaiya started to Ruffled his hairs who smiled and said: Bhaiya Ap itna pareshan q hoty hyn. Me bilkul thik hun. or phr Aashish ki wajh se me bhi to enjoy karu ga.

Avinash still on his points: lekin is sb me Tumhara rest kahan hy?

Abhijeet while lifting his head up showing him His brother's knee said lovingly: Yahan..

meanwhile his phone rang so He left to pick the call while Avinash shook his head in disappointment. where Aashish returned with specs asked after finding his Chachu no where: Chachu kahan gae?

Avinash casually: Aram karny ab Ap bhi jao (strictly) or ab ye plans me mazeed addition na hon ok?

Aashish nodded while his eyes having a ting of naughtiness which was noticed by Avinash but before he could ask Aashish left.

Here Abhijeet on call: Han kaushiq bolo.

Kaushiq: Sir wo child-trefficking k case me ek larka bhi involved hy taqreeban 18/19 saal ka hy (with smile) pakra gaya hy

Abhijeet in shock: What?? itna chota larka? Kuch puch-tach ki?

Kaushiq made a face: Sir Apne hi to kaha tha k Ap khud karen ge. To kal Ap ajaen gen to Statment le lojye ga ta k hm further investigation shuru kar saken.

Abhijeet: kal subha to headquarter jana hy phir evening me raid krni he or night me bhi kaam hy. Tum log puch-tach kr lo Apny hisab se Me bd me dekh lun ga.

Kaushiq happily: thik hy Sir Hm dekh len gen.

Abhijeet sensed his happiness so changed the plan: aaan nahi ek kaam karo headquarters 9 bajy jana hy Me 8 bjy tk us larky se mil lun ga.

Anger comes in Kaushiq eyes but he has no other option except accepting his imandar senior's order. replied: Ji sir jesa Apko behtar lage.

Abhijeet ater cutting the call: pata nahi ab kis masoom ko pakr kr laya hy ye (with sigh) Subha dekhta hun.

 **At Servent Quarter:**

Arun after controlling his anger said in composed tone: Han Rony ja rahe hen bahar (straigtly) hamara Rasta choro.

Rony was not in mood to leave them Easily atart to provoke them: ary ary itni jaldi bhi kiya hy (placed his hand on Jayant shoulder) abhi abhi to hm aen hen.

Arun pressed Jayant's hand and signalled him to keep calm as He know their's first pirority is to take information abour their friends not Rony and his chamchy.

Jayant in smile softly removed Rony's hand which shocked Rony while He replied calmly: Rony tere sath phir kabhi bethen gen (picking keys from key-chain) filhal hame jana hy (and without giving them chance for any attack they rushed out in bullet speed)

Rony's one friend spoke after their departure: zaror inhy Rajveer ka pata lag gaya.

Rony: nahi sid in me se kisi k pas phone nahi or in charo ka ek dosry k elawah koi dost nahi (angrily) lekin ye Jayant itna khmoshi se kese nikal gaya (hit his hand on wall) ab isy kese phasaen?

Sid: tu fiqr mt kr jese ye Rajveer k khilaf video banaya hy wese hi Jayant k khilaf bhi intizam hojae ga.

Rony punched his hand with his another hand: jald hojae to acha km se km kuch maheeno tk to shanti bani rahy gi.

 **At Baba's House:**

Daya and Suraj reached there but for their shock the Main Gate was seal locked showing them the sign of ill-legal house. one man noticed them and come towards them and asked straightly: kiya kam hy idhr?

Daya asked im confusion: wo Baba?

Man: police pakar kr ly gai . Yahan k shareef doctor k khilaf baty bana raha tha or to or ghar bh gair qanoni hy (asked) or kuch.

Instead of Daya Suraj said: Nahi bohot bohot Dhanyawad apka.

Man nodded and left. But Daya who was not at all beliving on this revealing sat their with thud: nahi ye galat hy Baba Baba be-gunah hy wo doctor such me Bura hy.

Suraj to sat beside him grabbed his hands scold him: shhhh ahista bolo nahi to Tumhy bhi le jaen gyn.

Daya loudly: han to ly jaen na le jaen or chrha den Phansi pr (angrily) ye bhi koi life hy jahan be-gunaho se jail bhari pari hy (having hate in his voice) or Gunehgar khuly aam sar utha kr jee rahy hen (helplessly) Jin k khilaf na hm awaz utha skty na awaz uthany walo ka sath de skty (asked to Suraj) Tumhy bhi Raj Guneh gar lagta hy 2 hafty nahi hoe hmy is duniya me ae hoe or Raj (in disbelief) Child trefficking me involve hogaya esa kese ho sakta hy.

Suraj smirked: kiyun nahi ho sakta Daya kiyun nahi ho skta (showing him his cell phone in which a video of Daya and Rajveer's Conversation were playing Daya looked at Him in shock while he added in same tone) Paisa sb kuch karwa skta hy.

Daya in dis-belief: Tum bhi us inspector k sath??

Suraj shrugged his shoulder: Me to Qanoon k sath hun Daya (with stressed) Qanoon k sath.

Saying this He left the area after patting Daya's check who was sitting there while completely lost from the surroundings.

After sometimes Jayant and Arun Reached at Baba's destination and start to looking for Daya. who was sitting at Baba's home main gate Supporting his back with Gate while closing his eyes. Arun and Jayant moved towards him and shaked him. Daya snapped out from his pool of thoughts and looked at His pals and without losing any minute hug them tightly: Yr Jay Police Raj ko ly gai yar (sobbing) or wo kuch nahi keh raha tha chup khara raha sara waqt (clearing his Buddy's side) lekin wo be-gunah hy yr.

Jayant consoled him while rubbing his back: Daya hm janty hy Rajveer be gunah hy . Hm usy bahar nikalwae gen Tu dekhna Hm usy bahar.

Daya cut him: Kese? sb mile hoe hen sb. wo Suraj bhi or Hamare Room mates bhi us police waly k sath hen Police k pas Raj ki kuch videos hy jin me wo Rony k sath lar raha tha or (after taking a pause) ek video jis me Raj ne jaldi ameer hony ki khuwaish ki thi (closing his eyes) galat rasty ko pasand kiya tha.

Both looked at him in shock Arun asked: kiya matlb?

Daya brief all and also tell the scenario of Police station and added helplessly: Baba ko bhi police ly gai.

Jayant and Arun were comes in extreme tension after knowing the harsh reality of the world.

Jayant asked: lekin ab tu kiya kary ga? inspector ny to wo room bhi tujh se cheen liya or Baba bhi nahi hen ab.

Daya grabbing his hairs: kuch samajh nahi aa raha hy yr kuch samjh nahi aa raha (suddenly he remembered Baba's word: **Tumhy abhi bohot larna ny** ) Baba ny Baba ny kaha tha Mujhy larna hy.

Arun in confusion: kis se?

Daya looked at him while his eyes showing a ting of hope who added: is situation se (To Jayant and Arun) Mujhy wo inspector Rajveer se nahi milhy dy raha tum log koshish karo us se milny ki (while standing) i know wo ye sb kisi majboori me kr raha hy (looking at sky) Me 2 din bd milta hun Tum logo se.

Jayant asked: kiya mtlb hy do din bad? kahan jana hy Tujhy? or Hm Raj se kese milen gy? Polics hmy kiyun milny dy gi? agr tujhy nahi milny diya to.

Daya smiled: Baba kehty thy jo hota hy achy k liye hota hy. Ab dekho na us din kirtar k yahan tum logo ko job nahi mili iska ye faida hoa k tum log ab tk police station gae hi nahi ho Varification k liye (in smile) wahan Kaushiq k elawah koi nahi janta tum logo ko (added in happiness) Kaushiq jb kam se bahar jae to Tum log mil lena (both smiled on this and nodded in yes while Daya said) Me Suraj k pichy parta hun (determined way) Raj ko to hm bacha kr rahen gen (to jay) Rony se door rehna plz (who nodded assuringly so he asked) lekin Tumhy pata kese chala Me yahan hun?

Arun: Kirtar ki shop pr gae thy usi ny bataya.

Daya wiping his tears: Wese Kirtar singh bohot Acha insan hy yr.

Jayant: pata nahi kisi pr bharosa nahi kiya ja sakta (looking at Daya's wound) yr is halat me tu Kese ruky ga yahan. Hm yehin rukty..

Daya immediatly: Nahi tum log yaha ruky to Inspector ki nazro me ao gy (relaxed his pals) Me bilkul thik hun yar Dawai li hy (with assured smile). Subha tk thik hojao ga.

And after some more plannings all Scatterd. Arun and Jayant made their way towards Quarter while Daya stayed there for passing the night.

 **Chapter End :)**

 **how waa it?**

 **must tell :)))**

 **Take care**

 **Stay Bliss :)))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aarkd: Thank you so much Diiii... your precious review is really precious for me :-* :-*** **ahan As character means sameer soni? Chalen Ap wait Karen how will Abhijeet sir safe Pals...** **thank you so much :)))**

 **Anum Abhi's fan: Thank you so Much dear for reading :)**

 **Kriti: Aahan larki aagai Tum.. kiya hal hen? or exams kese hoe?? well bohot khushi hoi Jan kr k ab Tumhara regular review milega :-* love you sweetie :))**

 **Js Abhi: Yar Actually Mujhy Apka question samjh nahi aaya. start me ye Just Data centric thi but due to story demand Me Abhijeet sir ko ly I... as Mujhy ek honest police officer to chahiye tha so Abhijeet sir se better kon.is liye unhy le iii... Awww thank you so much dear really pleased to know that you liked the brother bonding part... and also liking the story :))) Thank you so much Dear :)**

 **Priya: Thank You so much Dear :))**

 **Salmazhv: Glad to see your review :-* :-* Yes chalo Ap bhi dekho ye log Apni problems kese solve karty :))**

 **Sifa: Yes zarur milen gen dear .. lekin thora sa wait :) thank you so much :)**

 **Here's Your Next Chapter :)**

 **Sorry for the Spelling Gramatical mistakes :)**

Next Morning Abhijeet hurridely get ready to go to Police station but really comes in anger after seeing His Punctured Car. He hitted his hand on Car's bonnet in anger. Because He knew that it was Kaushiq's plan to punctured His car so that He Can't reached at Police station on time to interrogate with that boy.

He Murmered: is kaushiq ko achy se janta hun Ab to Mera shaq yaqeen me badal gaya hy k Kaushiq kisi be-gunnah ko pakar laya hy. Lekin Me bhi Abhijeet hun (with this He picked out His cell phone to dail Kaushiq who recieved the call in two to three bells) Hello Kaushiq Suno Meri bat dehan se.

Kaushiq Attentively: Yes sir...

Abhijeet: Meri Car Puncture hogai hy (Kaushiq smiled evily which was surely can't got by Abhijeet who Continued) Theek krwane me hi ek ghanta lag jae ga or 9 bajy tk Mujhy Headquarters Pohanchna hy.

Kaushiq Instantly: to Sir Ap aj Police station nahi aen gy?

Abhijeet clutched his fist: haan nahi aa paon ga (strictly) Lekin us larky se interrogation Me hi karu ga (giving order) ek kaam karo Tum log is case pr Kaam start karu jo bhi lead mili hy us se. baqi jb Me aon ga tb dekhen gyn.

Kaushiq Meaningfully: Sir bina Interrogation k kese kaam karen gen?

Abhijeet pov: agar Kaushiq ko interrogate karny ko kaha to wo sare ilzam us bachy pr laga kar case close kr de ga (feeling helpless) Me bina ye jany k wo Guneh gar hy bhi ya nahi usy Laushiq k hawale nahi kar sakta (thinking hard) kiya karu kiya karu??

 **Maula…..**

 **Yeh Kis Dagar Pe Chal Padi Hai Jindagi**

 **Maula….Aa Aa Aa….**

 **Yeh Kis Dagar Pe Chal Padi Hai, Jindagi** **Har Taraf Hai Bebasi Hi Bebasi**

He was busy in thinking when Heared Kaushiq's voice who asked innocently: kiya karen Sir aagy??

Abhijeet replied in low tone: Ek kaam karo us se poochtach karo (scretching his eye-brow) Dekho kiya information deta hy (Cutting the call with) Me Tum logo ko Tuesday ko join karu ga.

A victory smiled apeared on Kaushiq's lips who said: Okay Sir See you soon (with Smile) Take Care Sir.

Abhijeet replied Him and Cut the call with sad sigh and then headed towards His house to call Mechanic who came there and Started His work.

 **Ik Pal Nahin Dil Ko Karaar,**

 **Iss Baazi Mein Jeet Ke Bhi Hai Haar,**

 **Ke Har Saans Mein Ghum Chhupa,**

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Zindagi Hai Kyaaaa..**

 **Daya's side:**

He opened His eyes because of feeling pain in His back neck. He looked here and there and soon the Previous night scenerio flased. He stood up with the Help of wall and looked at Baba's house close door for the last Time headed towards His next Destination which was obviously Kirtar's Shop.

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya** ,

 **Maula Ve Maula Ve Maula Maula Ve…….**

 **Kirtar's Shop:**

Kirtar looked at Him coming with Shembling steps hurridely went close to Him and supported Him to walk properly.

Kirtar felt something so checked His forehead and said in tension: Oye Kak'kay Tujhy to Bukhar hy.

Daya seperated Himself from Kirtar and replied: Nahi Paaji me thik hun (looking at His wheel-cart) Ap Mujhy aj ka order bataiye Mujhy phir Nikalna bhi hy.

Kirtar looked at Him in anger: Kahan nikalna hy? Dimagh kharab hogaya hy. Chala to Tujh se thik se ja raha nahi or saman pohanchae ga.

Daya Stubbornly: Nahi Paaji Me thik hun Ap please...

but was cutted by Kirtar's meaningfull tone: Tera kuch hisab baqi hy wo Ly le . kaam ko rehny de.

Daya looked at Him in shock and then hide His eyes with: ko..konsa Hisab Paaji.

Kirtar smiled: Ziyada maskeen na bani (Making Him sat on stool while He too sat on the next stool present there) Tu janta hy jb Me tujhy or Raj ko le kr Police station gaya tha Verification k liye (Daya looked at Him confusingly but nodded His Head in yes. Kirtar continues) Tb Police waly ny kaha tha k Mene hamesha Qanoon ki madad ki hy or aagy bhi karu ga (Daya remembered this convo so nodded in yes) wo verification k liye nahi tha (with down head) asal me Tum logo ki Dihari 200/- nahi bal k 500/- hoti hy hr gaari ki Lekin me kat'ta aya tha or ye (feeling anger for Kaushiq) police wala janta tha is liye hissa leta aya hamesha.

Daya looked at him in shock: Ap hamare hamare .. (but could'nt Complete his sentence)

Kirtar looked at Him and said: Yara aj tk bohot galat tareeqy se mazdooro k paisy khae (looking at Daya with moist Eyes) Lekin Tujh me kuch to esa hy jo aj Apne jurm ka iqrar Tere samny kar diya (standing with) Chal aa Tera hisab kr dun (with smile) Ta k Tu Apne dost ki madad kr sake.

Daya looked at Him: Paaji Apka Apka bohot bohot shukriya Ap chahty to ye bat na batate Mujy kam se nikal dety lekin Apne esa kuch nahi kiya (wiped tears which were present in His eyes too added) Ap bohot achy hen Paaji (with this He hugged tightly to Kirtar who too hugged Him back with same strength)

After that Kirtar Paid Him His due payment which Daya happily received and after biding bye to Kirtar left from there.

 **Police Station:**

Rajveer was looking in so much scare because just few minutes before He heared that kaushiq will take His statement behalf of that honest officer.

 **Ghum Sine Mein Thehara Hai,**

 **Andhera Aur Bhi Gehara Hai** ,

 **Maula…**

 **Ghum Sine Mein Thehara Hai, Andhera Aur Bhi Gehara Hai** ,

Rajveer knew that He is innocent He didn't did anything bad but who else can believe except His pals. He was busy in His thoughts whe heared a teasing stern tone: to bhae tayar hy (stressing) Jhoot bolne k liye.

 **Saansein Aati Jaati Hai,**

 **Lekin Har Saans Pe Pehara Hai** ,

 **Na Manzil Ki Hai Khabar** ,

 **Na Manzil Ki Hai Khabar,**

 **Na Raahon Ka Hi Hai Pata**..

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya**..

Rajveer unwillingly nodded and started to give the learnt statement which was given by constable at Previous night. Rajveer repeated the same without any mistake and kaushiq recorded His whole statment in recorder.

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya** ,

 **Maula Ve Maula Ve Maula Maula Ve…….**

Kaushiq after getting His specific statement pat on Rajveer's check said: Shabash Mun'ny Shabash (Tears fall from Rajveer's eyes Kaushiq hurridely wiped them with) Aahan bachy Apny dosto ki jan bachany k liye koi rota hy kiya.

Rajveer shooked His head and cursed that Day when He was sent by Rajan for the order.

Kaushiq after freeing from Rajveer's side left the Police station for some out door work. where after His departure as per Daya's plan Arun and Jayant entered inside police Station.

 **On Bus:**

Daya was headed towards Haaji Ali road to take some information about that Day.

 **Abb Jaayenge Kaun Se Dar,**

 **Phunk Diya Hai Apana Hi Ghar** ,

 **Maula Ve Maula Ve Maula Maula Ve…….**

 **Abb Jaayenge Kaun Se Dar,**

 **Phunk Diya Hai Apana Hi Ghar** ,

and was lost in His thoughts when a person sat beside Him asked: kahan ja rahy ho?

Daya looked at Him but found an unknown person sat beside Him and trying to talk to Him to Pass the remaining journey so replied: Haaji Ali road..

Person expected the same Question for Himself but found only silence after giving the specific answer from the other side so made a face and He too stayed silent.

 **Rab Jaane Ke Kamzor Hoon Main,**

 **Ya Ke Main Hoon Taakatvar** ,

 **Na Manzil Ki Hai Khabar** ,

 **Na Manzil Ki Hai Khabar,**

 **Na Raahon Ka Hi Hai Pata**..

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya** ,

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya** ,

 **Maula Aa Aa Aa…….**

Soon the journey got end and Daya stepped out from the Bus and looked at Haaji Ali Dargah where so Many People comes from Everywhere to fulfil Their wishes desires . Daya too enterd inside the Dargah after Putting of His shoes outside.

 **Jindagi Ko Meri Koyi Naam De De Maula** ,

 **De De Abb Koyi Anjaam De De Maula** ,

Daya Looked at the Grave and joined His both hands in front of Grave and started to pray for His Pals: Baba Me nahi jaanta k Yahan aany k bad duaen qabool hotin hen ya nahi (with pause) Lekin bohot se log dekhen hen jo Apk Dar( **door** ) se khushi khushi ja rahen hen (start crying silently) Baba Mera dost Be-gunnah hy. usy ye zaalim duniya phasa rahi hy (pleading) please Baba koi to Raasta dikhaiye k Me Apny dost ko be-gunnah sabit kar saku please.

 **Jindagi Ko Meri Koyi Naam De De Maula** ,

 **De De Abb Koyi Anjaam De De Maula** ,

He then bowed down His head and started crying and asking for help.

 **Bigadi Banaade Meri Bigadi Banaade Maula** ,

 **Sar Hai Jhukaaya Tere Naam Se,**

 **Dikhaade Mujhe Raasta** ,

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya** ,

 **O Maula Yeh Bata Yeh Jindagi Hai Kya.**..

Daya wiped His tears and headed towards the staying place for travelers and sat there with a support of pillar. As He was feeling exhausted because of that Travel and His wounds and fever also creating dificulty for him. so thought to take some rest. He was sitting with the support of pillar with closed eyes when felt a soft but known touch on His forehead. He opened His eyes and found the most wanted person in front of His eyes. He tightlg hugged to that Person who Patted His back to console Him.

 **Chapter End :)**

 **How was it???**

 **for the first time in life tried to mix-up a song in story :)**

 **so must tell Me how was it???**

 **and yeah ab Kirtar singh ki first chapter me eyes color change wali bt clear hogai hogi...**

 **now think kon hy ye person???**

 **and how will Abhijeet safe Pals...??**

 **Thank You so Much for Your Support :)**

 **Love You All :)))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sifa: Yr end pr koi na koi esa scene mil hi jata k suspense apne ap create hojata (winks) but is chapter me nahi hy :-p**

 **Akrad: Diii nahi wo Abhi sir nahi thy... eve e pessanger thy .. who were asking queries just to pass time..but Daya sir did'nt pay any attention... or Apka guess right hy ;)** **thank you so much di :-***

 **Kriti: Daba do yar ..bohot tang kr rakha hy Kaushiq ny.. bad Me jail jao gi to Me lawyer arrange karu gi tumhare liye :-p hehehe how sweet na i'm :D** **Me too love you :-* :-***

 **Puja and Priya thank you very much both of You..:)**

 **Have a happy reading :)**

Rajveer looked at Jayant and Arun in shock: Tum.. Tum dono yahan kiya kr rahe ho?? (trying to push them behind bars) jao yahan se.. kisi ne dekh liya to problem hojae gi..

Jayant replied Him in anger: kahin nahi ja rahe Hm log.. or Tujhy bhi yahan nahi rehen den gen.

Arun too joined him: haan or ab bata k ye sb kiya chal raha hy (asked worridely) Tu in police walo k jaal me kese phasa??

Rajveer turned His face towards wall: jo bhi Tum logo ne Suna hy wo such hy.. Me jaldi ameer hona Chahta tha is liye ye Raasta..

Jayant cut him in extreme anger: Chup bilkul chup Bakwass nahi sun'ni hame .. Apna ye yad kiya hoa sabaq unhe sunana jin k liye Tu ny yad kiya hy..

Arun insisting: Raj yar dekh Hm jaanty hen Tu begunnah hy.. kiyun khud ko Taqleef de raha hy.. please such bata de.

Rajveer without looking at Them: Yr please jao yahan se .. (in much composed tone) bs ab se ye yad rakhna k Hm 4 nahi tum 3 ho..

Jayant hit his hand on bar .. it seems if the bar is not present in between Rajveer and Jayant.. His hand will surely hit Rajveer.. Seeing His anger Arun pressed His shoulder: kiya kar raha hy.. bhool mt Hm police station me hen..

Jayant: dekh na isy.. kesi ulti seedhi bakwaas kiye ja raha hy.. ek taraf wo Daya hy jo isy bachane k liye itni maar khane k bad bhi kahin chala gaya hy .. Hm yahan is se milny such jan'ne jail me ae hen .. ye jaanty bhi k agr Kaushiq ne dekh liya to bina kisi charge k andar daale ga (looking at Rajveer's back) or ye butt ban kar sirf jhoot bake ja raha hy..

Rajveer coldly: to mt karo mujh pr ehsaan .. jao yahan se.. Mene nahi kaha Meri madad karo .. na Tum logo ko .. na Daya ko..

Arun said while playing His emotional card: Thik hy Jail me 2 time ka khana peena to mil jata hy (looking at Jayant) ek kaam krty hen Hm bhi bahar ja kr kisi bacchy ko agwa karty hen police k samny or phir arrest ho kar Yahan jail me permanantly shift hojate hen.. (asked innocently) Acha idea hy na??

signalling Jayant to play with Him . who got His signal and assured Him and accompined Him with: bohot acha idea hy .. Daya jab aajae ga to use bhi yehi suggestion den gen (casually) bad me Court me apeal karen gen k Hame ek hi koothi me rakhen (lightly) ta k jail me bhi sath sath.. chal Arun..

Rajveer was listening their jail joining plan turned towards them and said in anger: kiya bacha agwa karte hen?? (more angrily) koi mazak hy kiya... jail hy ye jail koi Anath Ashram nahi. (making Them scare) jahan najane kon kon se Mujrim hote hen..

Arun in stiff tone: Bhai Sahab Hame sb pata hy.. Apko brief karny ki zarorat nahi..(looking at Jayant) ye Mera or Mere dost ka future plan hy.. (moving with Jayant) chal jay..

Both moved to go but Rajveer stopped Them with: ek ek minute Ruko.. (joining His both hands) please esa kuch mat karna yar..

Jayant straightly: Such bata raha he??

Rajveer surrendered: haan .. (both shared a victory smile )

 **At Haaji Ali Dargah:**

Daya seperated from Person and said happily: Baba Ap Ap kahan chale gae the Me Saari .. Saari Raat wahan Apka intizar kar raha tha.. ilaqe walo me kaha Police Apko pakar kr le gai hy (in fear) Me bohot Dar gaya tha .. k Apko kahan dhondu..

Baba placed His hand on Daya's check and said lovingly: Bete.. Zindagi to naam hy Mushkilo ka.. inka samna Dar kr ya ro kar nahi karty.. bal k Himmat or Bahaduri se karty hen (Telling) Police ne Mujhy Hamare ilaqe k naqli doctor k khilaf awaz uthane k jurm me pakra tha (in smile) Lekin wo janty hen k wo Mujhy jail me nahi rakh sakty .. kahin Me unk bare sahab k samne Doctor ka such na bol dun .. or us police wale k galat kaamo ka bhaanda na phor dun..is liye raat gae yahan chor gae or chetavni dedi k agar ab Mene unk raasty me aany ki koshish ki to acha nahi hoga.. (chuckle) ab batao uska kiya bigaren gen wo jis ka na aagy koi na pichy..

Daya angrily: kiyun nahi hy koi.. Mujhy Ap kuch nahi samjhty Apna (in hurt) nahi hi samjhty honge is liye esa kaha..

Baba looked at Him for few minutes then changed the topic with: Acha ye batao Tum ne koi qasam kha rakhi hy jo Mujhy jb bhi milo ge Zakhmo or Bukhaar me milo gy (Daya looked down so Baba asked softly) kiya hoa he bete?

Daya looked at Baba where a tear slipped from the corner of His eye..said: Baba wo Police wale ne Mere dost ko pakar liya hy..

Baba asked in shock: kiya? magar kiyun? or kisy?

Daya briefed everything .. after listening the whole Baba stood from His place and helped Daya to stand .. who stood up with the help of Baba and asked in confusion: kiya hoa Baba Hm kahan ja rahy hen??

Baba: Ao batata hun..

Baba take Him in a small coatage near Dargah and said to Daya: Ye Mera chota sa ashyana hy.. jb Me zindagi se tang aajata hun to yahan aajata hun .. Dargah k pas.. (looking around) bohot sakoon milta hy yahan.. (telling) Me to yahan pehle hi aane wala tha Lekin wahan Tum mile Mujhy jis ko chor kar aane ka dil nahi karta tha (in smile) lekin phir police walo ki pakar k bad socha wo log Tumhe nuqsaan na pohanchaen is liye bina batae yahan aagya...( with sigh) Lekin is Kaushiq k demagh me to kuch or hi chal raha hy..

Daya was listening Him silently..He felt the care and concern in Baba's voice..asked worridely: Baba Me kiya kary aagy ?? Apnr dost ko kese nikalwaon??

Baba took out some kind of lep in bowl from small kitchen and start to Apply on Daya's wounds Replied: mamla to bohot gambheer hy.. lekin esi koi guthi nahi hoti jo suljhai na ja saky.. (asked) Bare sahab ko maloom hy??

Daya in confusion: Bary Sahab kon??

Baba: Ary Beta ye kaushiq k sar pr is se bhi bara ek senior hy jo Kaushiq ko galat kaam krny se rokta hy..(looking at Him) Transfer hoa hy uska yaha..sb pr kaari nazar rakhta hy (giving Him idea) ek bar Bare Sahab se baat kr k dekho Mujhy yaqeen hy wo Tumhari bat zaror sune ga..

Daya asked eagerly: Naam naam kiya hy unka??

Baba tried to remember the name of that Bary Sahab but could'nt .. so said in appology tone: Naam to yad nahi...jeet jeet aata he usk naam me..

Daya: thik hy Baba me abhi ja kr bary sahab se milta hun or unhy sb batata hun..

Baba looked at Him with straight eyes: Kaushiq Tumhy milny de ga??

Daya's glow face turned down after hearing villain's name..(asked helplessly) to Me kiya karu Baba Ap hi bataen... hr Rasta to band kr diya hy us police waly ne.. uper se Raj pata nahi us ne such bataya bhi hoga ya nahi...

Baba done with applying lap so stood up from His place and pat Daya's shoulder and went inside kitchen to prepare Kaarha for Daya..spoke from inside the kitchen: Sary Raasty band nahi... bary sahab k ghar ka pata lagao ... wahan ja kr milo un se..

Daya asked irritatingly: Unk ghar ka pata kese chale ga jin ka naam tak Mujhy nahi pata..

Baba glared Him angrily: ye itni niraasha wali baten kb se karne lag gae??

Daya: jb se life ne u-turn liya hy..

Baba smiled: Ary bacha Ye bari bari positive baate ache halat me to sb kar sakty hyn na (giving him courage) maza to tb ae jb Bure haalat me in baato pr amal kr k dikhaya jae...(reminding Him) or kaha to tha k Tumhe bohot larna hy abhi...

Daya got the meaning of that **Bohot larna hy abhi** which Baba said whe. He first met with Him.. Daya asked in shock: iska matlb Ap janty the k Hm pr ye musibat aane wali he??

Baba: nahi bacchy bs door-andeshi thi Jo Tumhy dekh kr us waqt hoi thi..(forwarding Him the glass of Karha) ise piyo ... thori der Me Tum chalne phirne k kaabil hojao gy.. or Apne dost ko be-gunnah sabit kr sako ge.

Daya gulped the whole karha in one go and then sat with the support of wall to think about His next plan..

 **At Jail:** **FlashBack** :

After putting the cement's bag on their required place.. Rajan called Rajveer: Oye Raaajj.. (Rajveer looked at Him while wiping the sweat from His forehead asked through eyes **kiyaaa??** so Rajan said) yar ye jo bari wali bori hy ye king's circle le jaani hy.. tu yahan naya hy to Tere ko saman ki samjh nahi ae gi.. yahan Me dekh lun ga..Tu ek kaam kari ye King's circle pohancha de..

Rajveer took that big bag from His hands which was quite heavy as per His expectation asked to Rajan: wo to thik hy Lekin isy pohanchana kahan he? (in confusion) or Kirtar Paaji ne bhi kuch nahi kaha tha...

listening this Rajan got angry: Aby .. Tere ko Mere pr shaq hy.. k Me Apne se kaam de raha hun (took that bag from Rajveer's hand) thik hy Me ja raha hun (moving with) yahan Tu khud dekh le..(warned Him) bad Me garbar ho to Mujhy na kehna..

Rajveer stopped Him: Nahi nahi Rajan bhai Ap to naraz hogae Me to bs puch raha tha k ye pohanchani kahan hy??

Rajan smiled and after explaining Him the address arrange an auto for Him. who Left in smile..

On way Rajveer felt some moment in bag.. He in confusion opened the rope of Bag and got hell shocked to hear a kid's crying voice who was about 7/8 years old... seeing the scenario auto driver stopped the auto and looked behind in shock: oye Tu Bacha agva kar raha hy..

Rajveer comes out from His shock phase looked at Auto driver: Nahi nahi ye Mene nahi kidnap kiya.. Mujhy nahi pata ye kese...(in complete disbelief) yahan to yahan to cement thi..

Auto Driver in anger: ab jo bhi kehna Police ko kehna..(saying this He took out kid from bag and hugged Him with) pareshan nahi ho beta abhi police ae gi or isy pakar le go..

Rajveer was not at all understanding the situation .. He jumed out from Auto and started to run forward..

 **FlashBack over:**

Rajveer: Mujhy kuch samjh nahi aaraha tha is liye me bhaagne laga.. Auto wale ne Mujhy rokne k liye pathar mara jis ki wajh se Me gir gaya ... phir pata nahi kese .. kb kiya hoa..Police ki jeep ai.. Inspector Kaushiq ne Mujhy kuch bolne ka moqa hi nahi diya.. (looking at His pal) wo bacha usne bhi Mere against gawahi di.. is se pehly Me Apna defense kr pata..Police ne Mujhy jeep me dala or yahan le ai.. (looking down) yahan aane k bad Ins Kaushiq ne Mujhy Hamare room ki fighting videoa dikhai... or jb Me Daya se jaldi ameer hone ki bat kr raha tha wo video bhi dikhai...(sat on His knees) Yr Kaushiq keh raha tha agar Me ye jurm qabool krta hun to wo Log Tum logo ko kuch nahi karen gen (in fear) or agar Mene ink khilaaf kaha to jail toe wese bhi jaon.. pr musibat me Tum log bhi phas jao ge..(teary) Daya ko us din maara bhi sirf is liye tha .. ta k Mujhy bata saken k wo Apni bat ka pak'ka hy... (in hurt) yr Jay ,Arun Me ameer hona chahta tha.. lekin ese nahi yr...Mene kuch nahi kiya i promise..

Jayant supported Him: Shhh Hm janty hen Tu be-gunnah hy.. dekh hm kuch na kuch zaror karen gen. (giving Him hope) be fiqar reh Hm zaror Tujhy yahan se nikalen gen..

Rajveer said: Yahan police station Me ek honest officer bhi hy jin se kaushiq darta hy.. (angrily) Pehle Mera statement wohi lene waly thy.. (harshly) lekin kaushiq ne ye bhi nahi hone diya..

Arun happily: Agr Hm kisi tarha us inspector ko bata den k ye sb saazish hy to Tu bahar aa sakta hy..

Rajveer shook His head: nahi un logo me Mera statement ly liya hy.. (helplessly) ab kuch nahi ho sakta..

They got alert when they heared a constable's voice: Kaushiq sir aa rahen..

listening this Arun and jayant made their way towards outside after giving courage and hope to Rajveer..

Deep down inside Their heart they all know that to fight against an evil mind inspector is not so easy.. but in all these darkness They have atleast one hope.. which ends at Bare Sahab..

 **Chapter End :)**

 **Next Chapter me duo milan hoga..** **is liye ye parts isi chapter me close kiye...** **hope every pat mystry got cleared...** **if something got missed by Me.. then please tell me.. :)**

 **Bye Bye Take Care :)**


	11. Duo's First Meeting

Daya was thinking about His next plan .. when Baba comes to Him and asked softly: Ab Aagy kiya irada hy?

Daya: Baba Me soch raha tha ek bar Suraj or Rajan k pichy jaya jae. (seeing question in Baba's eyes..elaborate His plan) us se Mujhy unk next plan ka pata lag jae ga.. to Me Bary sahab ko ja kr bata dun ga.. baqi Bary Sahab khud dekh len gen..

Baba smiled and patted His shoulder: Shabash Bety.. Mujhy Tum se yehi umeed thi.

After taking Baba's Ashirvadh Daya left for His next destination with New hope.

 **At Kirtar's shop:**

Daya reached there and saw Kirtar was ordering His man so He moved ahead to talk to Him about Suraj and Rajan.. but stopped with a thought: nahi agar direct kahun ga to Paaji Meri bat nahi maane gen.. bina saboot k to bilkul nahi..(deciding) peecha krta hun dono ka.. kuch to hath lag hi jae ga..

He was engrossed in His thoughts when Kirtar singh saw Him and Called Him loudly.. Daya listened His call so moved towards Him.. Kirtar asked: O Kaaky kahan gaya tha ??

Daya Replied: Haaji Ali road pr Raj ki be gunahi ka sabooy dhoondny (with sad sigh) lekin khaali haath lauta hun..

Kirtar singh looked at Him and said softly: Putr tension na ly Rab sb chnga kary ga..

Daya nodded and asked: Paaji ye bary sahab kon hy?? Ap janty hen unhy??

Kirtar singh looked at Him and said: Haan suna to tha koi senior inspector aaya hy yahan.. (Telling) pr kabhi mila nahi..

Daya asked eagerly: Naam .. naam kya hy unka?? ya unka address??

Kirtar singh replied sadly: Putr Naam to nahi pata.. kabhi milna hi nahi hoa..

Daya looked at Him: koi bt nahi paaji.. (changing the topic) Mujhy ye bataen kaam kya karna hy aj?? konsa saaman kahan pohanchana hy??

Kirtar singh: Koi kaam nahi hy.. chal ithy aa Aram kr ..

Daya shook His head in no and insist Kirtar to give Him anywork.. who surrendered and give Daya an order to place.. who started His work or said have an eye on Both culprits...

 **At Evening:**

Jayant and Arun reached at Kirtar's shop.. before reaching there they first visited Baba's place but did'nt find Daya there so They decided to check Daya at Kirtar's shop.. and luckily they found Him..

Trio meet with each other and after asking about Daya's health who assured them Jayant explained everything about Rajveer to Daya..

Daya asked: Lekin Tum logo ko police ne Raj se milne kese diya?? i mean police kabhi bhi culprits se milne nahi deti na..

Jayant said in winking smile: Gambling.. (Daya looked at Him in confusion so He added) Hm ne wahan constable se kaha k Hm Suraj or Rajan hy.. Kaushiq sir se milna hy. (Daya looked at Him in shock while He continued in big smile) Un logo ne Bs suraj or Rajan ka nam suna tha.. to Hame andr bitha diya.. or mil liya Hm ne Raj se..

Arun said: Qismat azmai or Hm lucky sabit hoe..

Daya got angry with this: Pagal hogae ho. agr wo log Tumhe Pehchan lety to?? ya bad me Ins Kaushiq se kahen gen to??

Jayant said in carefree style: Raghuvindar sir kehty thy Achai or Suchai k rasty me rukawat to hoti hy pr kamyabi zaror milti hy... bs ab pakre to nahi gae na.. jb Pakry jaen gi tb ki tb sochen gen..

Daya smiled on this but in very next moment went in deep thoughts so Arun asked: kiya soch raha hy??

Daya looked at Him: yehi k Bary sahab tak kese pohancha jae. Ins kaushiq bohot chalak or well expereinced banda hy..

Jayany Angrily: itni izzat dene ki zarorat nahi. kaushiq bol hunh ..(both looked at Him and smile. while jayant continued) han subha bhi koi senior inspector to nahi tha wahan..

Daya looked at the sky and said with deep sigh: ab to sari umeeden bary sahab se hen..

Arun asked: lekin Hm un tak pohanchy gen kese??

Jayant said: Police station jate hen or unka nam maloom krty hen... ye to public right he na.

Daya denied: nahi .. hm charo k records wahan hyn agr Ins Kaushiq (correct himself after getting jayant Angry glance) Kaushiq ko pata chala to wo koi naya trap banae ga.

Jayant: to kiya karen..??

Daya said: Tum log ek kaam karo Abhi Quarter jao or rest karo.. kal milte hen..

Arun: lekin..

Daya pressed his shoulder: yaqeen kr sb thik hojae ga hmmm..

Both nodded and was about to go Daya called Him from behind: Ary suno. (both looked at Him while Daya forward a simple cell phone towards them) ye Phone Baba ne Mujhy diya tha. do diye the.. Number safe hy..

Jayant grabbed it and both after biding Bye left the shop ..

After their Departure Daya moved inside the godown when heared: Kal Subha Mall me kafi rush hogi.. wahan se kisi bachy ko kidnap kr len gy to pata nahi chale ga kisi ko.. (added secretely) bad me to police mamla thanda kr de gi.

Listening this Daya got shock: Iska matlb ye log kal kisi ka kidnap krny waly hen.. o no.. Me bary sahab ko kese inform karu?? (thinking hard) kal ink pichy jata hun .. at least bachy ko bachany ki koshish to kr sakta hun..

saying this He left the shop and after texting about His next plan to jayant He went to sleep on that specific chock..

 **At Abhijeet's house:**

 **Saturday's Night:**

He comeback after the continous work of three days.. in which Raids, spying,leading all things were included. He sat on couch and rest His Head on the back of couch and closed His eyes to relax Himself.

suddenly He felt someone was trying to put off His shoes.. He sat up with jerked and found His Elder brother.. He in ashamed tone: Bhaiya ye Ap kiya kar rahe hen please Me kr lun ga.

Avinash tightly grabbed His leg while replied: Jb Jooty bandhva sakty ho to utarwane me kiyun sharm aa rahi hy?? (strictly) Aram se lety raho.. (Telling) abhi Tumhari Bhabhi juice la rahi hen wo piyo or ja kr rest karo samjhe.. (murmuring) phir kal pata nahi konsa rest karo gy Tum.m

Abhijeet smiled: ji samajh gaya.. (again back to His previous position asked ) Lekin Ap ab tk soe kiyun nahi?? Ap to jaldi soty hen na..

Avinash had done with His work so stood up to wash His hands after placing the shoes on their right place comeback and replied: Tumhe Birthday jo wish karna tha Hm ne ..(teasingly) pr Sahab jo jaldi waqt pr ghar aajaen (Telling) Aashis sava 12 bajy tk wait krta raha bs abhi abhi soya hy..

Abhijeet looked at the wall clock and found 12:30am said sadly: I'm sorry bhaiya Meri wajh se..

Avinash cut Him strictly: Maloom hy sahab bary sahab ban gae hen lekin abhi bhi itny bary nahi hoe k Mere sath formal hone lag jaen.. (standing with) c'mon give me a hug..

Abhijeet too stood up from His place and hugged Him very tightly who said lovingly: Many Happy Returns of the Day My Dearest brother May you have many more..

Abhijeet: Thank you so Much bhaiya .. lekin jb tk Ap Mere sath hen Mujhy kuch nahi chahiye.. you are my everything..

instead of Avinash Bhabhi said: Matlb Meri or Aashish ki koi value nahi..

both looked at Her ..Abhijeet while seperated from Avinash sidely hugged her who too wished Him so He said: Bhabhi esa kabhi ho sakta hy Ap or Ashish Mere liye bohot important hen.. wo to..

Avinash completed the remaining sentence: wo to bhai ko masky maar raha tha ..

All shared a laugh and after spending some quality time with His Bhaiya and Bhabhi Abhijeet left to take a Good sleep.

 **Sunday Morning:**

Daya reacher at kirtar's shop and started His work or side by side having an eye on both.. but sadly He lost His gloves so the Alergy again started and now created trouble for Him..

 **At Abhijeet's home:**

Abhijeet and Ashish made their way to R-city Mall.. to fulfil Ashish demand as the mall have Snow Kingdom, KidZania, Red Carpet Wax Museum, TimeZone, Click Art Museum, laser tag, and live escape games and INOX cinema and a Food Court too..

Ashish looked at the Mall in complete pleasure: wow Chachu itnaaa bara Mall.. (Telling his plans in excitement) Pehly Hm Mamma papa or hamare liye shopping karen gen phir movie dekhen gen phir lunch karen gen phir games khelen gen or phir last me ice cream khae gen thik he??

Abhijeet looked at Him in smile: bilkul isi liye to yahan aye hen..

 **At Jayant's side:**

Jayant and Arun reached at Resturant but for their shock Rony and His fellows were already there and telling something to manager.. who after seeing Jayant And Arun made His way towards them and asked directly: kiya ye sch hy??

Jayant looked at the Manager and asked: Sir Ap kiya puch rahe hen kiya such hy??

Manager: Tumhara dost child trafficking me involve hy or Tum log uska sath de rahy ho..

Arun refused: nahi sir ye jhoot hy.. use phasaya gaya hy. (looking towards Rony) ye sb jhoot bol rahe hen..

Manager asked straightly: proof hy koi Tum logo k pas??

Jayant got angry with this: Apk pas kiya proof hy k Raj qasoorwar hy. Ap jante kitna.. (but got stopped after hearing Raveer's threat on Roni's cell phone)

Manager said: Proof hy Mere pas.. wo to acha hoa k rony ne tum logo k bary me mujhy bata diya .. warna kal To Mujhy bhi nuqsaan pohancha sakty thy Tum log... sahi kehty hen log.. Anath ka koi Saga nahi hota.. in pr daya nahi krni chahiye.. (Giving them their pay) ye lo Tumhara hisab.. or aj se tumhari chutti..

both were looking at Him in complete dis-belief Arun tried for once: Sir ye sb saazish hy hamary khilaf..

But Jayant stopped Him: Rehny de .. Hamara aagy pichy koi nahi hy na gawahi dene k liye .. is liye jis k man me jo aata he wo kehta hy.. ek din such to samny aajae ga (look at manager and added in strong tone) ye paisy Ap rakhiye or hamari taraf se kisi zarorat mand ko khana khila dijye ga (grabbing Arun's hand) Chal..

 **Afternoon At Kirtar's shop:**

Rajan and Suraj left the shop as it was sunday so they have a half day leave for shopping.. seeing them going Daya too went behind him after giving a health issue to kirtar.. who saw His infected handa due to allergy so allowed Him a half day leave..

Suraj and Rajan made their way towards R-city mall.. as they know that the Mall is so vase.. and have so many hide-outs they can easily abduct any kid.. Daya too followed them and entered inside the mall..

They stood outside the cinema as the movie reached at climax and soon the crowd coming out ..Abhijeet and Ashish too includc in this crowd.. Abhijeet held Ashish's hand.. who were giving his compliments about Movie.. meantime Abhijeet's cell rings so he left Ashish's hand with: yehi khary rehna ok.. (who nodded so Abhijeet picked up the Call as it was from headquarters.. He moved aside to talk with His senior .. where on the other side Rajan saw Ashish alone so getting a great chance He lunged towards Ashish and without giving him a chance of screaming sharply removed Him from main place..

Daya was just behind Him.. so He saw the whole.. and run behind Rajan to rescue Ashish..

Rajan easily took out Ashish from Mall as the security guard were also include with them..so providing Rajan every possible place of running helped him out from mall..

soon Suraj too joined Rajan with: Be-hosh kr isy jaldi..

Rajan said: Han krta hun ..

he was about to took out injection from His pocked Daya pushed Him .. Both looked at Him in shock.. while Ashish fall on ground.. and start screaming: Chaachu... chaachu..

Rajan and Suraj looked at Him in anger: Tu yahan kya kr raha hy??

Daya moved towards Ashish: Ap thik ho na??

Ashish nodded.. Daya grabbed His hand and both started to run.

Suraj said loudly: Daya wohin ruk ja warna jis tarha tere dost ko phasaya hy Tujhy bhi phasa den gen..

Daya did'nt paid any attention towards his threat and continued with His running.. as His first pirority is to reach mall as soon as possible.. because he knew kid's chaachu must be there and looking for his nephew..

Rajan seeing them running: yr agr ye bhag gaya to problem hojae gi..

Suraj: Police ko call kr .. kaushiq sir sb sanbhal len gen..ab Daya k phasne ki baari hy..

Rajan nodded and called Kaushiq.. who smiled evily as luckily they got another murga..

on the other hand Abhijeet searched Ashish at every possible place and at last he called telephone company to track Ashish's location through his cell. as Ashish has his own cell.. and soon He Abhijeet got His location and moved towards there after taking 3 constables with him.

on way Kaushiq called Abhijeet: sir R-city mall me ek or baccha kidnap hoa hy. Hm log wahan ja rahe hen.

Abhijeet: Aashish ka kidnap hoa hy. me wahin ja raha hun infact pohanch gaya hun.

saying this He cut the call leaving Kaushiq in a great shock who grabbed His head: ye kiya kr diya unho ne.. senior inspector k bhateejy ko kidnap kr liya.. o no..

He called Rajan and scold Him: Akal k andho tum logo ko pury mall me or koi nahi mila jo senior inspector k bhateejay ko kidnap kr liya.. (both got shocked) ab ek kam karo underground hojao.. jb tk Me na kahun samne mt aana ...

both got panic on this: yr ye kiya hogaya.. ab chupna pare ga kahin..

 **At Daya's side:**

Daya was looking here and there to remembering something so Aashish asked: kiya hoa bhaiya??

Daya looked at Him: Nahi wo soch raha tha k Hm kahan se ae thy?? Galat rasty pr to nahi aagae..

Aashish looked at Him in shock: iska matlb Ap rasta bhool gae hen..

Daya: Me yahan pehli br aaya hun..

Ashish took out His cell phone: koi bt nahi bhaiya Me abhi apne chachu ko call karta hun wo ham le kr jaen gen..

Daya: lekin wo jb puchen gen k Hm hen kahan to kiya kaho ge?

Aashish sadly: han ye to mene socha hi nahi..

 **oOo**

Constable stop the Vehicle all stepped out ..

Abhijeet said to all: Yehi kahin hen wo log.. location yehi trace ho rahi hy. Tum log charo taraf dekho..

Daya saw constable were looking here and there..

Rajveer's Scenario comes in front of His eyes: nahi ye Police ka trap hy.. Me is me nahi phasu ga.. Mujhy bhagna hoga..

He took Aashish in his lap and run towards Opposite direction.. Abhijeet saw him running having Aashish in his hands.. so said loudly: ruk jao wohin.. (and run behind Him)

Daya incresed his speed but Aashish recognize his chachu's voice: Chachu..

he said to Daya: ruk jaen bhaiya.. chachu..chachu hen..

but Daya was not at all in mood of listening ..He was just running: nahi ye trap hy.. suraj or Rajan ne hamary liye trap create kiya hy Hame bhagna hoga..

Abhijeet saw Him not stopping so took out His gun and fired a bullet.. and Daya's loud acream echoed in Air: Ahhhhh..

 **Chapter end :-p**

 **Thank you so much for Reading it :)**

 **Replies :)**

DA95: so must tell me how was this one??

priya: Thank you so much Dear :)

Sifa: Kesa laga phir Duo mil'lan??

JS Abhi: han g bilkul bary miyan Bary sahab bn gae :-p power packed tha ya nahi ye to nahi pata.but yeah turning point zaror :-p hahahaha Kaushiq ko na do bhae.. is ne masoomo ko tang kr rakha hy ;)

so must tell how was it??

Zeba: so Apki excitement pr pura utri me ya nahi?? zaror bataiye ga :)

kriti: Bary sahab ka address bhi to milna chahiye na :-p well how was it??

 **Take care and** **stay Bless :)**


	12. Duo Moment

**Cuttie Pari: you are most welcome here bachhy * pleased to know that you are liking the story... here are your update doll.. with full duo :) thank you so Much *-***

 **Emaan: Actually chapter bht long hogya tha and interest level b barqarar rakhna tha that's why ended at interesting point :-p writer's strategy ;) thank you so much dear pleased to know that u enjoyed :)**

 **Puja: Thank you so Much :)**

 **zeba: it's completely all right Ap itna bhi late nahi jitna me update Dene m hun :-p yup Abhi ne goli chala hi diii.. aagy Kya hoa ye ab Ap read kr lo :-***

 **thank you so much :)**

 **Kriti: Yr Me kahan se dun fw walo ne kabhi bataya hi nahi :-p well address k bajae kuch or jugar kiya hy na :-p Goli to chala di.. q chalai ye is chapter m brief Kya hy :) kaushiq ka to sb ko pata hy lekin proof nahi hen na.. ab Dekho bary sahab Kya krty hen..**

 **priya: Thank you so much dear :)**

 **JSAbhi: larki itna please Kya k Mujhy situation hi badalni pari :-p :-p**

 **dekha bilkul unexpected chapter update Kya na ;) hehehe Goli kahan lagi hy ye Ap is chapter me read kr lo ;) bad me thanks na kehna ye to mera farz tha :D**

 **thank you so much bachy pleased to know that u like it :)**

 **Cidabhidayabff: Welcome here :) Sort for late next time will try to update soon :) thaaank you so much for liking it *-***

 **Cutefan: thank you so much dear *-* khushi hoi Jan kr k apko is naachizz ki toothi photi koshish c maza aya *-***

 **Guest: Thank you :)**

 **Abhi: Thank you so much Dear :-* pleased to know that you like Abhijeet sir scene :)**

 **sifa: glad to know that you like duo part.. Hera full chapter on duo for you *-***

 **DA95: hehehe thank you so much dear pleased to know that you like the shocking unexoected meeting :-* here is the update yeah quite late but next will be soon ;)**

 **Dil bagh bagh hogaya**

 **reviewers keep reviewing like this ***

 **and increased our hosla :-p**

 **Have a happy Reading :)**

He took Aashish in his lap and run towards Opposite direction.. Abhijeet saw him running having Aashish in his hands from quite far distance.. so said loudly: ruk jao wohin.. (and run behind Him)

Daya incresed his speed but Aashish recognized his chachu's voice: Chachu..

he said to Daya: ruk jaen bhaiya.. chachu..chachu hen..

but Daya was not at all in mood of listening ..He was just running: nahi ye trap hy.. suraj or Rajan ne hamary liye trap create kiya hy Hame bhagna hoga..

Abhijeet saw Him not stopping.. it was hard for Abhijeet and constables to run behind him as they were standing on the opposite side.. so He took out His gun and fired a bullet.. Daya's loud acream echoed in Air: Ahhhhh..

Aashish fall on ground from Daya's hand and got a cut on His elbow due to falling.. while Daya fall on his chest on ground as Bullet hit on His right back shoulder..

Abhijeet and constables reached there.. Abhijeet went towards Aashish.. and Constables caught Daya.. Aashish hugged Abhijeet very tightly and start crying.

Abhijeet too hugged him with same strength and console him with: Shhh kuch nahi hoa.. hmm Chachu aagae na. Meri jaan ab Ap bilkul safe ho.. (seperated him and wiped his tears with) Ap to Mere brave champ ho na (who nodded) ab sb thik hy hmmm .. ese roty nahi hen na..

Aashish again hugged Him..

Abhijeet somehow calmed Him and then looked at Daya from head to toe.. who were looking in great pain..and grabbed His right arm from His left hand..

Abhijeet said to constables: isy Police station le jao. wohin interrogation krty hen is se..(added) jany se pehly isy kisi clinic me lejana.. (taking Aashish in His hands) Me Aashish ko ghr chor kr aata hun..

constables nodded and start to move with Daya..

Aashish said hurridely: Chachu..

Abhijeet without looking at Him: Bacchy abhi hm ghar ja rahe hen.. Ghoomne ka phir kabhi kr len ge..

Aashish again: lekin Chaachu..

Abhijeet cut him: Aashu please beta..

Aashish without giving Him chance to complete his sentence said in one go: Chachu Mujhy ghoomny nahi jaana.. Me to ye keh raha tha k ye (looking at Daya) bhaiya ny mujhy un dono uncle se bachaya jo Mujhy le ja rahy thy...

Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: kyaaaa? mtlb jo Ap ko ly gaye thy wo koi or thy?

Aashish nodded his head in big yes.. Abhijeet looked at Daya's back in confusion: to ye hmy dekh kr bhaga kiyun?

Aashish replied: bhaiya ko laga ye trap hy.. (requesting tone) Ap please bhaiya ko jail me nahi dalna..

Abhijeet looked at Aashish for few moments Pov: **agr esa hy to isy constables k sath bhejna thik nahi hoga.. kahin isy b jhooty muqadme me na phasa len (thinking) umr me 18/19 saal k aas pas lag rahi hy.. nahi pehly is se khud bat krta hun** He called constables Loudly: ruko..

All stopped their Abhijeet reached close to them and said: Ek kaam karo Varun k sath ja kr Us Mall k security cameras ko check karo .. (making excuse) Police station or Hospital rasty me hen to (looking at Daya) isy me le kr jaata hun..or khud Puchtach krta hun..

Daya Pov **: Ye kahin Mujhy blackmail kr k is sb ko accept krne k liye majboor na kar de..(in fear) agr ye bhi kaushiq ka sathi hoa to (looking at sky) O GOD please help Me.. (in deciding tone) chahe kuch bhi hojae Me isk kisi sawal ka jawab nahi dun ga..**

Constables after listening their new order moved towards Mall where inspector Varun will going to join them as He is one of the Honest Inspector of Abhijeet..so Abhijeet called Him and ordered Him to report at mall..

After constables departure Abhijeet sat on vehicle and ordered Daya to sat beside him on passenger seat while Aashish settled himself on backseat..

 **oOOo**

Abhijeet stopped the car in front Of his house and looked at Aashish: Bacchy Ap ghr jao Raat ko milta hun Ap se.. or ghabrana nahi.. ab sb thik hy..

who nodded and left the car after biding bye to Abhijeet He looked at Daya: Bye Bhaiya.. (Daya mumbled a Low bye to Him .. who in smile continued) phir se milen gy.. (added in happiness) or Mene chachu se kaha hy wo Apko jail Me nahi daalen gen .. (Daya smiled a bit Aashish looked at Daya's bloody shoulder) boht dard ho raha hy (Daya nodded in no while a drop of tear fall down from the corner of His eye.. Aashish looked at Abhijeet from Daya's side in panic) Chachu..

Abhijeet consoled Him: Me Apk Bhaiya ko hospital le ja raha hun don't worry..wo thik hojaen ge.. ab Ap andr jao..please..

After confirming from Aashish's side Abhijeet start the vehicle again..

 **ooOoo**

on way Abhijeet looked at Daya and asked: hame dekh kr bhag q rahy thy?? jb k Aashish ne bataya k Tum ne uski jan bachai hy..

Daya didn't replied Him so Abhijeet raised His eyebrows and asked again: Acha ye batao k Konsy trap ki bt kar rahy thy??

again got silence from Daya's side so tried last time: Acha chalo naam hi bata do Apna..

Daya closed His eyes and tried his level best to not to answer any of His question.. though He was melting with Abhijeet's soft tone but still controling.

Abhijeet looked at Him in confusion: Dekho chotu (Daya looked at Him with jerk Abhijeet noticed this so said) ab Tum ne Apna nam nahi bataya or (Telling) Mujh se thory bohot choty bhi ho to Chotu bula liya.. (added) agr pasand nahi hy to (in teasing smile) Apna nam bata do.. (simply) Me usi se bula lun ga..

Daya didn't spoke anything ..so Abhijeet continued: Hmm to matlb chotu thik hi laga hy.. (seeing no movement from Daya's side took a deep sigh added) Me Tumhe kisi case me nahi phasao ga.. i promise.. lekin please mera vishwas karo. asal mujrimo tak pohanchne k liye Mujhy Tumhara statement chahiye.. (asked softly) kiyun bhag rahe thy Tum? kesa trap??

Daya Pov **Bohot achy se janta hun Ins Kaushiq bhi start me rehm dil tha.. phr Apna asli chehra dikh diya na.. Tum bhi wese hi ho..Me kuch nahi kahu ga..** **jo bhi kahun ga Bary Sahab se kahun ga.. Chahe kuch bhi hojae ..**

Abhijeet stopped the car infront of clinic.. it was the same clinic where Daya and Jayant came first time for Daya's treatment and met with that evil doctor.. seeing the same clinic Daya got panic.. and screamed: nahi please yahan nahi jana.. Mujhy is jagah nahi jana ye doctor nahi..

Abhijeet got shocked to see him like this. as from last 20 minutes Daya didn't utter single word.. and now..

He turned towards Daya and said in extreme soft tone: Dekho Chotu.. Tumhary hath me goli lagi hy na isy treat krwane ki zarorat hy..

Daya was continously denying: nahi ye doctor thik nahi.. Me is k pas nahi jao ga.. ye phir se wohi kare ga..

Abhijeet calmed him with: okay okay Hm yahan nahi ja rahe (trying once again to atleast take first aid) lekin aagy hospital yahan se 1km door hy. or Tumhary zakhm se khoon bht beh raha hy.. yahan se first aid krwa lety hen phr dosry hospital...

Daya cut him in little angry tone: kaha na ek bar nahi jana hy yahan..(unknowingly) mujhy pata hy Tum bhi ins kaushiq k sath mil kr is doctor ko support kar rahy ho.. (threating him) Lekin Me bary sahab ko sb kuch such such bata dun ga sb kuch..(saying this Daya realized what he just spoke.. He hide his eyea from Abhijeet and sat straightly facing front mirror)

on the other hand Abhijeet said nothing but put out his hanky and tied it on Daya's shoulder who looked at Him so Abhijeet said: bleeding rokna bht zarori tha..

Saying this Abhijeet start the vehicle again moved towards National hospital mumbai which were quite near than city hospital..

Daya Pov: **Ye Mene kya kr diya sb kuch such such keh diya. an agr isne kaushiq ko sb kuch bata diya to.. (thinking) lekin ye Mujhy kahan le ja raha he.. or isne kuch kaha q nahi.. (feeling pain in His shoulder) Ahhh ..bare sahab tk pohanchny ka ek yehi rasta hy ab..**

He snapped out from his thoughts when heared: Me ye nahi janta k ye doctor kon hy.. kya kiya isne Tumhare sath?? kaushiq kiyun isy support kar raha hy?? (looking at Daya ) lekin Tumhe itna yaqeen dilata hun k (in meaningful tone) Saza k haqdar ko saza zaror mily gi. (asked) wese ye bare sahab kon hyn?? (though internally he knew that Daya is talking about him. because few of people called him with this name.. but to know the exact problem which daya was facing trying to ask indirectly)

Daya again went in his silent zone.. because he was thinking that Abhijeet is kaushiq's man..

Abhijeet jerked his head in disappointment: Acha nahi batao bare sahab k bary me .. lekin Me Tumhe batata vhalun k Me inspector Kaushiq ko bilkul support nahi kar raha ..(Daya looked at Him He nodded his Head in assurance.. but then changed the topic by asking) acha Naam hi bata do Apna.. please

Daya said: Daya..

Abhijeet raised His eye-brows.. wah apne naam ka itna asar hy tumpr (Daya looked at Him so Abhijeet elaborate) nahi wo Tum ne Aashish ki jan bachai apni jan pr khel kr..(Daya looked away so He added) wese Mera Nam Abhijeet hy (casually) ab Tum to pucho gy nahi is liye khud se bata raha hun..(seeing least intrest from Daya's side asked again) hath pr kya hoa hy??

Daya replied bit angrily: shyed Ap hi ne goli chalai thi..

Abhijeet smiled on this then asked: Me hatheliyon ki bt kar raha hun.. ye itni swell ho rahi hyn or bleeding bhi ho rahi hh..

Daya looked at his palms then said casually: wo aj kam krty hoe gloves bhool gaya tha to infection hogaya.. (suddenly he feel dizzness so jerked his head)

Abhijeet noticed this so said to Daya: Bs Hm hospital pohanchne waly hen lekin Tum ne behosh nahi hona hy .. thik hy. (Daya nodded .. Abhijeet added) ese nahi.. bt karo kuch bolo..

But Daya's head start spin badly as already he was weak because of fever and that police station pitai then all exhausted and now this allergy's infection and bullet wound..

Abhijeet called him: Daya.. Daya bt karo.. behosh nahi hona hy Tumne..

but Daya went in semi-conscious state and start mumbling: nahi nahi Mujhy ...bachana hy (Abhijeet asked **kisy bachana hy??** ) Raj.. raj be gunah..Bare sahab .. se milna he.. wo thik kr...den gen..sb..

Abhijeet trying to make him awake asked: Raj kon hy.. kiya kehna hy bare sahab ko??

but His both question remain un-answered because Daya went uncounscious .. Abhijeet looked at Him for once and then accelarated the car .. and Pov **: Ye Larka jb se mila hy sawal pr sawal khary hoty ja rahe hen.. kon hy ye larka?? Kaushiq ise kiyun phasana chahta hy?? mujhse kya share krna he isy?? wo doctor or ab ye Raj.. (taking sigh) Jo bhi ho agr iski umeeden mujh se hen to Me isy niraash nahi karu ga..**

soon He reached at hospital and with the help of wardboys He shifted him in OT.. where doctor start their treatment..

 **Chapter End :)**

 **Thaaaank YOu so much for reading *-***

 **how was this?? must tell ...**

 **next time will try to update as soon as possible ;)**

 **till then take care and**

 **stay Safe :)**


	13. Abhijeet comes to know about Reality

**Replies:**

Cuttie Pari, Priya, Zeba, Sifa, Emaan , DA95,

Abhi, , CidAbhiDayaBFF , kriti, cute fan, Arib, Tanya, Coolak Dii

Thaaank you so much All of you for reading and encouraging me through your precious review *-*

means Alot for me :-*

 **Aarkd: Didu About your query..**

 **bullet shoulder pr lagi hy.. lekin us waqt Daya ko calm krne k liye Abhijeet n easily way me kaha.. later Abhijeet asked about his palm's infection. .. as I mentioned in previous chapter that Daya have allergy from wet cement.. and as I showed in last chapter that Daya forgot his gloves and worked for half day which causes him the infection in his palms.. at first Daya thought that Abhijeet is asking about bullet's wound so he replied angrily that "apne goli chalai hy" later Abhijeet corrected the question that "me hatheliyon ka puch raha hun" then Daya told him about infection..**

 **about hanky's query so didi you can easily tied hanky by passing it through under arm.. as I mentioned in last chapter that bullet hit on his right back shoulder So it was easy for Abhijeet to tied his hanky...**

 **I hope that your both confusion got cleared :)**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing :-***

 **and yes i'll read the next update soon :)**

 **Have a Happy Reading**

Abhijeet was waiting out side while doctors were treating Daya.. After half an hour doctor comeback.. Abhijeet looked at him and asked hurridely: kya hoa doctor?? Wo kesa hy ab??

Doctor removed his mask and replied calmly: Officer khatry ki koi bat nahi hy.. Goli Hm nikal chuky hen.. pr pain kafi ziyada tha is liye sedatives deni pari.. (telling) mild dose hy shaam tk hosh aajae ga..

Abjeeet nodded in relief then asked: or wo hatheliyon pr jo zakhm thy??

Doctor replied: G actually wo allergy se infection hojata hy.. Cement dermatitis.. ye shyed bachpan se he. mene ointiment laga diya hy (added) sir ek or bat (Abhijeet looked at Him in question so doctor continued) ptient k shareer pe or bhi choto k nishan mile hen .. esa lagta hy inhy stick ya rod wagera se mara gaya hy ..

Abhijeet asked in shock: kya??

Doctor nodded and then forwarded something towards Abhijeet: or ye mobile phone mila he in k pas se..

Abhijeet grabbed that phone and thanked him.. after his departure Abhijeet thought: jb se ye larka mila hy tb se sawal hi sawal banty ja rahe hen (jerking his head) Pehly isk ghar walo ko inform kr deta hun ..

He opened his cell and found only jayant's number who had several of times called him but the phone is on silent mode so nor Abhijeet neither Daya picked it up before.. so Abhijeet thought to called jayant but before he could dail . Again Jayant's name flashing on screen.. He received the call..

Jayant directly: kahan tha tu?? kb se call kary ja raha hun. (added irritangly) pr Tujhy to hosh hi nahi kitni tension ho rahi thi hame (added) Kirtar singh ki shop pr gae the hm .. unho ne kaha Tujhy phr infection hoa hy.. (angrily) khayal nahi rakh skta ?? (scolding) itni tabiyat kharab thi to kaam karne ki kiya zarorat thii..(asked) or Gloves kahan hen?? (listening silent from other side added burningly) ab kuch bole ga bhi ..

Abhijeet who was enjoying this caring said in smile: Ap mouqa den ge to bolu ga na..

listening a strange voice Jayant asked shockingly: Ap kon hen or Daya kahan hy (getting panic) wo thik to hy ?? tabiyat ziyada kharab hogai hy kiya uski??

Abhijeet inturrupted: hold down yr.. kitne sawal.. (trying to make Him relax with) Daya bilkul thik he. National hospital me he.. or aram kar raha hy.. (Telling) Agr apk liye possible ho to yahin ajao.. baqi baten amne samne hongi..

Jayant: Ji Hm bs abhi thori der me pohanchty hen..

saying this He cut the call.. Abhijeet looked at the phone and smiled. just then His own cell ringed.. it was varun.. who were giving him information about mall: Sir Mall k security guard me se bhi koi kidnappers k sath mila hoa tha .. kiyun k jahan jahan se kidnapper bhage hen wahn k cctv camera ki footage band hen (added more) or ye kam 2 se 3 logo ne mil kr kiya hy.. kiyun k ye kam akely guard ka nahi..

Abhijeet after listening the whole ordered: ek kam karo.. Mall ko aj k liye band krwao or sare guards ko police station ly ao.. mehman nawazi krte hyn sb ugal den gy.

Varun: okay sir..

After that Abhijeet went inside the room where Daya were sleeping peacefully. Abhijeet looked at Him for few moments and then sat on couch present there.. He was busy in thinking about today's happening and trying to connect knots with each other .. He was deeply engrossed that have'nt realized the time. but Comeback from his trance of thoughts when heared two panic voices: Daya Daya kya hoa..

Abhijeet looked at them and asked: Ap dono??

Arun replied: Hm Daya k dost jin se Apki bt hoi thi (in tension) lekin ye Daya ko kya hoa?? wo ese..

Abhijeet calmed them with: relax.. wo thik hy ab.. Ek misunderstanding ki wajh se usk shoulder pr goli lagi hy..

both exclaimed in shock: kyaaaa?? kahan ??kese??

Abhijeet breif the whole ..

jayant looked at him in anger: Apne ese kese us pr goli chala diii.. use rokne k or bhi to tariqy thy..

Arun pressed his shoulder to calmed him down.. Abhijeet looked at him with guilt: Me jaanta hun Tum logo ko mujh pr boht gussa aa raha hoga.. or Tumhara gussa jaiz bhi.. (convincing them) lekin us waqt or koi rasta nahi tha..qk Daya hmy dekh kr bhagne lag gaya tha..

Arun after listening this said unintentionally: iska matlb Daya k sath bhi ye log wohi karne waly the..

Abhijeet heared this and asked: kya karny wale thy.. kon??

instead of Arun Jayant said to cover the topic: aa nahi wo kuch nahi.. Apka bht bht dhanyewad ap ne hamare dost ko hospital pohanchaya ..

Abhijeet felt something fishy in this statement so this time asked strictly: nahi .. (looking at jayant) kya keh rahe thy tum?? (then looked at both asked) Daya ki tabiyet thik nahi thi to Tum dono kahan the ?? use akela kiyun jane diya (enquiring tone) Daya k parents kahn hen? unhe kiyun nahi bulaya?? kiya chal raha hy ye sb??

Both looked at each other just then ABhijeet's cell ranged it was varun's call who were informing him that he is in police station with all the guards..and requesting him to come there and interrogate them..

ABHIJEET assured him and cut the call then looked at both: Sham ko bat hogi tum logo se (in warning tone) or khabardar jo yahan se bhagne ki koshish ki..

After his departure Jayant said in anger: chup nahi reh sakta tha... phas gae na ab..

Arun with downed head: i'm sorry yar unintentionally hogaya..

Jayant sat on bench with thud: kya ho raha hy yr ye sb kuch.. wo inspector ese dhamki de kr gaya hy jese hm mujrim hon... (in compleye helpless tone) ek taraf Raaj or ab yahan Daya... (in sorrow tone) uper se noukri ka sahara tha wo bhi chalii gai..

Arun looked at him like this.. he too took a deep sigh and sat beside him: Hame kis jurm ki saza mil rahi he yr.. bachpan me Maa Baap chor gae.. phr Aashram ko ghar maana to unho ne begana kr diya.. ab jb lagne laga tha k zindagi ki train patri pr chalne lagi hy to ye sb...

They lost their last hope too.. They were get badly disappointed with this system.. with this world's law.. where there is no place for them where they can live happily.. where they can live in peace.. now they were compel to think that the whole world is fill with selfish and stone hearted people..

 **At Police station:**

Abhijeet reached there and saw kaushiq was trying to protest the guards while presenting the unnecessory explaination.. Abhijeet come forward and said loudly: ek minute..(Kaushiq got silent and stand properly while Abhijeet added in stressing tone) inspector kaushiq... (in chewing tone) in me se kon kon mujrim hy ye Me pata laga lun ga. (ordering him) Ap jaiye or Child trafficking me jis larky ko pakra hy usk against sare proofs ly aiye ..

Kaushiq said in attentive tone: Yes sir.. (and moved from there)

Abhijeet after his departure looked at Varun and straightly: kis kis pr shaq he??

Varun tap two gurads shoulder in confident with: Sir in dono pr.. (telling the reason) kiyun k (looked at one of them) iski duty cctv room me thi or (presenting the second one) kidnapping k waqt ye apni jagah pr yaani cinema gate pr nahi tha is liye kidnapper asani se Aashish ko le gaya..

Abhijeet looked at both and said in strict tone: Pehli or aakhri Dafa keh raha hun kiya hy such seedhy seedhy bata do.. (in warning tone) warna me bolne me nahi karne me vishwas krta hun..

both guard got scared with his warning but still trying to hide their crime which raises Abhijeet's temper who then asked with his special avatar.. and both guard tell the truth that they were working for Suraj and Rajan.. who told them thay if they would helped them in misplacing the kid then they will honour by lots of money..

After hearing the confession Abhijeet said in hate tone: sharm aani chahiye tum logo ko.. kuch paiso k liye apna emaan tak bech diya tum logo ne.. (to varun) ly jao or pata lagao suraj or rajan ka..

meantime kaushiq back with laptop having proof against rajveer..

Abhijeet first heared Rajveer's confession.. and then played the video in which Rajveer were fighting with rony and his gang.. Then He played the last video..in which Rajveer were saying to Daya that their seniors got bike and now enjoying their life.. and on the other hand They were dragging this wheel cart.. Rajveer also confess that theft is more easy then hardwork.. the video got stopped at Daya's face.. Abhijeet looked at him in shock and asked to kaushiq: ye kon hy??

Kaushiq replied: Sir dost he ye iska.. yahan police station me aa kar bohot hoshiyari dikha raha tha.. hm ne phir acha sabaq sikhaya isy..

 **ptient k shareer pe or bhi choto k nishan mile hen .. esa lagta hy inhy stick ya rod wagera se mara gaya hy ..** listening kaushiq's sentance doctors words echoed in his ears..

now he got the reason of Daya's strange behaviour .. He looked at Kaushiq and asked straightly: wo larka kahan he??

Kaushiq looked at him and trying to divert his mind with: Sir uska statment to hm ne ly...

Abhijeet cut him in strong tone: wo larka kahan hy??

Kaushiq told him the area where Rajveer were staying.. Abhijeet without any moment of wasting went in the told direction..

Kaushiq looked at his back said in fear: ye nahi chory ga ... mujhy apna kuch intezam krna hoga..

 **Chapter End :)** **how was this???** **Thank you so much for reading** **now please leave a review too :))))** **Take care and** **stay Safe :-***


	14. Chapter 14

Daya opened his eyes and found his pals standing near him while the lines of tension were clear seen on their foreheads.

Seeing His opened eyes Jayant said in relief: Thaaank GOD tujhy hosh aagaya (telling) maloom he kitna dar gae thy Hm..

Arun to joined him: or nahi to kiyaa.. (ask being little angry on Him) or ye sare hadse tere sath hi kiyun hoty hen..??

He smiled a bit and said: Me thik hun yar.. (lightly) or honi ko kon tal sakta hy..

Jayant stopping him with: O Mahan Bapu ji.. (making him realized his mistake) tujhy un dono ka peecha krne ki kiya zarorat thii. wo Police ka kam tha Police sanbhal leti (angrily) Tu kiyun gaya wahan..?

Daya with deep sigh said: Mujhe bs Suraj or Rajan k against proof chahiye the.. Me un logo ka peecha kr k unki activity k bary me Police ko inform krne wala tha.. (sadly) pr halat ik dam se Badal gae or kiya kb kese hoa kuch andaza hi nahi hoa (looking around ) wo inspector kahan hy??

Arun and Jayant together: Naam mt le us inspector ka..

Daya looked at them in shock and then ask: kiyun kiya hoa?? kuch kaha kiya Us ne Tum logo se?? (in thinking tone) Mujhy to wo theek hi laga..

Jayant: Bhai tu bohot Maahan hy (Daya looked at him in anger so he too continued while showing anger for Inspector) lekin bhool mt Tujh pr Goli usi ne chalai thi.. (more angrily) or jaty jate dhamki de kr gaya hy (stressing) k Shaam tak wapis aa raha hy ..(making face) or Hm yahan se na jaen..

"well jana to pare ga"

All three looked at the source of voice and found a doctor there who ask: Daya ab Tum kesa feel kr rahe ho?

Daya replied: Better than before..

Arun (asking) : jana to pary ga ka kiya matlb??

Doctor looked at him and start to check Daya said: Jana pary ga ka mtlb Daya ab theek hy.. ye kuch medicines hen wo isy continue karni paren gi (looking at Daya) or Apna khayal rakhna hoga.. (telling the reason) ab jb ye fit hy to ise hospital me rakh kr hm ek nihat'tay patient ka haq to nahi maar sakty na (looking at all) so??

All nodded understanably Jayant said while taking the advantage from the situation: thik hy Doctor Ap hame bata den kiya krna hy (in assuring tone) we will take care of him..

Doctor nodded and handeling him prescription said: ye medicine pharmacy se le lo.. or (forwardinbxxc g a file and pen to him said) ye discharge paper hen is pr sign kr do.

Arun denied: nahi hm nahi ja sakty.. wo inspector hame dhamki de kr gaya hy..

Daya said: koi farq nahi parta yar.. yahan follow karo to bhi phasty hi hen.. kisi ka haq cheen'nay se behtar dis-obey krna hi theek hy..(with heavy sigh) wese bhi wo Police wala hy.. garz hoa to zameen k andr se bhi hame dhoond nikale ga.

Arun again: lekin jaen ge kahan??

Daya: Paaji k gowdown me..

Jayant signed and after completing the formality they bought medicines and left the hospital..

 **At Police station:**

Abhijeet entered inside the Cell where they kept Rajveer.. He look here and there and found Rajveer.

who were sitting at the corner and looking lost.. so Abhijeet caugh a bit to catch his attention.. Rajveet looked at him and stood properly with down head: ji sir.

Abhijeet looked at him from head to toe and smiled sarcastically: to Tum ne ek bachy ko kidnap kiya tha right?

Rajveer looked at him for a moment and again down his head with a low **ji sir..** Abhijeet asked straightly: kiyun??

Rajveer in hesitation: paise .. (correcting his statement) i mean jaldi paisy kamane k liye..

ABHIJEET in same tone: kitne paisy mile Tumhe??

Rajveer turned his face to Otherside and replied with closed eyes: Ye Mera pehla task tha..

Abhijeet moved close to him and after reaching closed to him lift his face up by his index finger, looking directly in his eyes and uttered: Raj... ( **Rajveer looked at him in shock .. Abhijeet noticed this and got what he want. then changed his word)** Rajveer janty ho rajveer ka matlb kiya hota hy?? ( **Rajveer took a sigh of relief and then nodded in no so Abhijeet continued)** Brave king, The hero of the land, Kingdom's warrior.. ( **looking in Rajveer's eye who looked down)** pr Tum me Mujhy ek bhi esi quality nazar nahii i.. (leaving Him) lekin Me Tumhe ek or moqa deta hun Apne Naam ki laaj rakhne ka.. (little strictly) such such batao kiyun kiya ye sb??

Rajveer again turned towards other side and said: Sir Me apna statement already de chuka hun..(stubbornly) Ap Ap plz Mujhy jo chahen saza de den.. Mene gunnah..

but got cut by Abhijeet's silent query: Us Bachy ka Naam kiya tha ?? jise Tum ne kidnap kiya..

Rajveer hurridely looked at him.. Abhijeet smiled teasingly and answered his question by himself: ups sorry wrong question .. Bachy ko kidnap karne se Pehly Tum ne uska interview thori na liya hoga.. ( **Rajveer nodded his head in yes** **so Abhijeet continued)** okay dosra sawal..Bachy ko kahan se kidnap kiya tha??

Rajveer got shock with his query but still try to compose his emotions ..

Seeing silence from his side Abhijeet again answered: is sawal ka jawab bhi nahi hoga Tumhare pas qk tum to is shehar me nae ( **new)** ho.. (controlling his anger) kahin se bhi raah chalte bache ko utha liya hoga right?? ( **looking in his eyes)** bachy ko behosh kis chiz se kiya tha??

Rajveer has not a single answer of his All interrogation .. he knew ABHIJEET'S all questions are valid but Kaushiq did'nt tell the answer of these question , and if he give another answer which will not match with kaushiq's statement.. then what will kaushiq do with his friend..he was feeling scared.. but tried to change the topic: Sir Ap ye sb Inspector kaushiq..

but got more scared with Abhijeet's angry shout: jitna poocha hy uska jawab do...

Rajeev stammering: aa aa wo wo da dawai un hi logo ne di thi Mu mu mujhy...

Abhijeet: kese use ki tum ne wo dawai?? rumal me laga kr ya injection..(trapping him with) nahi injection se to nahi kiya hoga qk bachy ki body pr koi injection ka nishaan nahi mila tha (playing card) to zahir hy Rumal se kiya hoga...

Rajveer agreed with his point: ji ji sir wo haan Rumal se kiya tha..

Listening this Abhijeet picked out hanky from his jeans pocket and forward it towards Rajveer and said: kese?? Mujhe kr k dekhao..

with this new demand of ABHIJEET Rajveer really feel himself in a big trouble like ek taraf kuwa to dosri taraf khai.. sweat drops start to appear on his forehead .. He did'nt do anything.. just stood there in silent and waiting for any miracle to happened..

Abhijeet looked at Him.. and found him still stand on his place with down head.. Abhijeet shouted: i said do the same with Me..

Rajveer looked at him in fear and with trembling hand grabbed the hanky in His Hand.. but what to do?? and how to do? he had never ever fainted a kid with hanky and also have no idea about kidnapping... He stepped forward towards Abhijeet and tried to tackle him with: Beta ye ye (nervously) Rumaal Apka hy..

this was the limit for ABHIJEET to maintain his patience... He took His Hanky from Rajveer's hand and slapped hardly on his face causing him to fall on ground: Bssss bassss bohot hogaaya.. (angrily) kiya samjh kar rakha hy Tum ne Mujhy haan?? (rubbing his finger on his own forehead with) Mere maathy pr likha hy k Me bewaqoof hun?? (telling) kb se moqe diye ja raha hun k ab ab ye such bole ga .. lekin ye mahashe (mimicking like him) Beta ye rumal apka hy (angrily) ary bewaqoof kabhi chloroform dekha bhi hy...(jerking his head) ese karty hen behosh.. (added in anger) na Tumhe bachy ka nam pata hy na, na tumhe us area ka nam pata hy jahan se baachy ko kidnap kiya gaya.. na ye pata hy k use injection se behosh kiya gaya tha ya chloroform se.. (telling) well tumhari jankari k liye bata dun k bachy ko spray se behosh kiya gaya tha.. (Rajveer was looking at him with wide eyes while having hand on his face where he got slapped... Abhijeet contined) senior inspector ese hi nahi koi ban jata.. it take time and experience.. abhi to Mene Tum se sirf (stressing) 3 sawal pochy (giving hand to help him in standing) or Tumhara such Mujhy pehly hi pata chal gaya tha.. ( **reminding him)** jb Tum Raj pr chonky the (seeing Rajveer was hesitating from grabbing his hand so said in soft tone) bs ek hi bohot hy Tumhare liye.. fiqar mt karo ab nahi maaru ga.. is umeed k sath k Tum ab co-operate karo ge..

Rajveer grabbed his hand and stood up with his support: I'am sorry sir.. lekin Mere dosto ki jaan..

Abhijeet inturrupted: Daya hospital me he .. (telling) agr Tumhe lagta hy k Apni life ki qurbani dene se Tumhary dost sukh se jee lengy to ye tumhari galat fehmi hy.. qk Daya ko bhi aj usi tareeqy se phasany ki koshish ki gai jis tareeqy se Tumhe..

listening this fire comes in Rajveer's eyes He asked in tension: Daya ko kiya hoa?? kesa hy wo??

Abhijeet replied in calm tone: Goli lagi hy..ab khatry se bahar hy..

Rajveer down his head in guilt..: ye sb Meri wajh se hoa hy..

Abhijeet pat on his shoulder and said to Him: Mujhy such such sb batao..

Rajveer told each and every thing to ABHIJEET including threads and warning of Kaushiq..

after listening the whole Abhijeet murmur: Inspector Kaushiq now it's your turn ..

 **Chaptet end...** **thank you so much for reading :)** **now plzzz review too *-*** **Bary miyaan's fan** **must tell how's Abhijeet sir interrogation :-p**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lucky: Thank you so much dear.. ***

 **JS Abhi: really pleased to know that you like Abhijeet sir's this style and interrogation part *-***

 **thank u so much dearOo for your sweet words :-* :-* about kaushiq ki saza to WO mene ab tk Sochi nahiii.. if you have any then you can suggest ;)**

 **Tanya: thank u so much sis *-***

 **Sifa: Thank u siso *-***

 **Puja: thank u dear *"***

 **Cuttie Pari: it's completely okay dear.. as mene bhi Kbhi time pr review nahi diya.. I can understand about busy schedule :)) Aahn glad to know that you like Abhijeet sir's this avatar :)**

 **thank u so much *-***

 **Guest: Thank u so much *-***

 **Arib: Thank u so much *-***

 **Emaan: A bundle of Thanks to you *-***

 **DA95: thank u so much *-***

 **Arkad: Diiii thank u so Much *-* hehehe innocent Bacha hy na usy behosh krna nahi aata :-p on the spot Jo samjh aaaya.. I just wanna show purity of these young lads. .that's why added this :)))**

 **Zeba: Thank u So Much dear *-***

 **Kriti: Hehehe bilkul Abhijeet sir se Jhoot bolna mushkil hi nahi na mumkin hy :-p ary bhae sharp shine ESE hi to nahi kehty :D Doctor ki kahani abhi baqi hy mere dost just wait and watch ;))**

 **Abhi: thank u so much :-***

 **Priya: Thanks a lot dear *-***

 **Bloom78: Yup daant to pary gii.. order Jo follow nahi kiya ;) thank u so much *-***

 **Sab: thanks dear *-***

 **Akanksha tripti: Thank a bundle dear *-***

 **Rhia Dubey: glad to know that you liked interrogation... thank u so much *-***

 **oOo**

After taking Rajveer confession Abhijeet said in strict tone: Aj raat Tum yahin raho gy (Rajveer looked at him in shock so he continued) Jurm k khilaf khamosh hone ki saza (with stressed) Meri Taraf se..

saying this He left the bar leaving Rajveer in complete shock..

who said in disappointment: Sach kaho to bhi jail or jhoot kaho to bhi...

Abhijeet came outside and found Kaushiq no where so He asked to constable: Inspector Kaushiq kahan hy??

Constable replied: sir wo to chale gae..

Abhijeet in confusion: Chale gae matlb?? uski duty to 9 bajy khatam hoti he na..

Constable: pata nahi sir bina batae gae hen..

Abhijeet pov: kahin bhaag to nahi gaya?? (dailed his informer while moving outside) haan suno Mujhy Inspector kaushiq ki sari call details chahiye or uski current location bhi..

After giving some more instructions to his man he sat inside his vehicle and start the engine with: hospital subah chala jaon ga (in smile) Aj use police relief de hi deta hun..(with heavy sigh) ghar ja kr Aashish ko dekhta hun (sadly) pata nahi bhaiya kiya soch rahy hongy .. call bhi nahi ayi subha se...

with all this thoughts he rushed towards his house.. After reaching there He stopped the car and stepped out.. and after coming close to the door opened it door with his key.. and silently entered inside while closing door on his back .. His Bhabhi warlmy welcomed him: Ary Abhijeet itni khamoshi se kiyun aa rahy ho??

Abhijeet looked at her: Aan nahi wo (jerking his head) Aashish kahan hy?? (and after removing his shoes he sat on couch with a thud)

Bhabhi answered: so raha hy.. (giving him water added softly) Tum fresh hojao Me khana lagati hun..

Abhijeet nodded and then asked little hesitantly: Bhaiya nazr nahi aa rahe..

Bhabhi in silent tone: Aaty hi hongy .. (Seeing question in Abhiheet's eye she added) aen ge to khud poch lena kahan se aa rahe hen..

Abhijeet smiled on this and went from there to change his outfits..

He after fresh n up entered inside Aashish room to see him for once .. as yes no matter how brave inspector he is.. but how can he ignore his unconditional love for his Nephew and also the fear of losing his nephew.. He was internally scared that what if .. he could'nt find Aashish and if anything bad happened with him ..then what will he do.. how will he face his big bro.. with all this thoughts He entered inside Aashish's room and found him sleeping peacefully.. He revealed a sigh of relief and moved ahead near Aashish..After reaching closed to Aashish He spread his hand soflty over Aashish's forehead but hurridely took it back.. then checked him properly and instantly came in Dinning room where his bhabhi was arranging table.. He said in tension: Bhabhi wo (His bhabhi looked at him) Aashish ko to bukhaar hy..

Bhabhi after listening this replied calmly: janti hun .. Abhi doctor check kr k gaen hy Medicine dii hen.. subha tk thik hojae ga wo (added) Tumhare bhaiya doctor ko hi chorne gae hyn..

Abhijeet instantly: pr achanaq (suddenly something strik in His mind.. He asked) aj jo kuch hoa uski wajh se??

Bhabhi nodded her head positively..

Abhijeet (complaining): Ap ne mujy pehly kiyn nahi bataya..

Bhabhi (in teasing tone): jese Ap to janty nahi..

Before Abhijeet could say anything They heared: Ary bhae kon kya nahi jaanta..??

Both turned and found Avinash who just came after dropping the doctor.. Abhijeet looked at him and downed his head in guilt.. Avinash understand the matter so after shaking his head in disappointment He reached close to Abhijeet and grabbed his both arm started: Dekho Abhijeet jo kuch bhi hoa..

Abhijeet instantly cut him in little angry tone: jo kuch bhi hoa us me sari galti meri thi.. Mujhy agar call attend krni hi thi to Aashish ko sath le kr ja sakta tha (in fear) agr usy kuch hojata. Ya Mujhy use dhoondny me der hojati.. (Looking at his bro) agr wo log Aashu ko kahin le jaty to. us k sath kuch kr dety to...

Avinash was till now giving him time to expell out his fear finally spoke: Abhi dekho (Softly) Me ye kb keh raha hun k jo kuch bhi hoa usme (stressing) Tumhari galti nahi hy.. Lekin Aashish ko dhoonda bhi to Tumhe hi.. use ek kharoch bhi nahi aany dii.. yahan tk k zameen aasman ek kr diya..

Abhijeet asked innocently: to kiya Apko Mujh se koi shikayat nahi hy??

Avisnash smiled: Shikayat to hy (Abhijeet looked at him) Jo Tum ne aj Aashish k liye kiya ..kiya uski jagah koi or hota tb bhi Tum yehi krty?? (Seeing confusiom in Abhijeet eyes ..He explained) Abhi Aashu ne bataya k Tum ne kisi pr goli chala di thi.. (asking) kiya ye instant reaction zarori tha?

Now Abhijeet got the whole matter and also understood his mistake too.. said with down head: Bhaiya Actually Me Aashu ko ly kr bht dar gaya tha.. i know i was wrong..and i really mean it... (in determination) i promise bhaiya Next time Me Personal or Professional life ko alag alag hi rakhu ga..

Avinash pat his check in smile and added in fresh tone: Chalo bhae Tum logo ka to pata nahi pr Mujhy bohot bhook lagi hy..

All then in light smile Did there Dinner and after that Abhijeet went to his room with a new lesson of His Career life..

He Was lying on bed and rewind all the happenings which happened Today.. yes his Bhaiya was right.. today He solved almost the case of kidnapping kids and got the culprit behind all this just because of Aashish's kidnapping He worked really very fast.. and this was the thing He actually did unjusticed with All other kids and their parents.. He Promised to himself that from now and so on He will perform his duty as same as for All..

And then a smile apperead on his face remembering about Bhaiya's care and explaination.. He was feeling himself very lucky to have a bhaiya like Avinash because if someone was else there will snubbed Him badly and may be some kinda harsh reaction would be waiting for him.. but rather than a soft and supporting voice welcomed him.. and also the Co operating and caring Bhabhi too... He Thanked to GOD in his heart and closed his Eyes and soon drifted in sleep..

 **Next Morning:**

Abhijeet was leaving for Police station After meeting with Aashish and getting satisfied from his side He was about to stepped out from door heared His bhaiya's voice: Or bhae bary sahab (Abhijeet smiled on this and turned his attention towards his bhaiya..who continued) Us Larky se mil kr Mujhy use thanks kehna hy.. Afterall He was a saviour of My Only kid.

Abhijeet nodded as he understand his bhaiya's demand and then hurridely left from there after wishing good day to him..

 **At Kirtar's shop:**

Jayant was feeding Him his breakfast .. when Arun came there in and said fresh tone: Or ye rahi Ramu kaka ki garma garam chae..

both happily grabbed their cups while Daya said to both: Tum dono niklo ab ..Resturant pohanchna hy na .. der hojae gi warna..

Listening this both shared a look to each other which was obviously noticed by Daya so He said: Ary Me thik hun ab.. Medicines se kaafi aaram hy..

Arun shook his head and said: nahi bat wo nahi hy..

Daya looked at him in confusion: Kya Matlb?

Jayant said directly: Bhai matlb ye hy k hame kaam se nikal diya gaya hy..

Daya exclaimed in shock: Kyaaa lekin kiyun??

Arun sadly: Rajveer k case ki wajh se.. unhe lagta hy k Hm bhi usk sath involved hen..

Jayant inturrupt: chor yar sb beqar ki dramebaziyan hy .. itne din hoe kabhi koi shikayat mili.. ?? (angrily) khatak rahe thy Hm log us manager ko ..

Daya spread his hands over his face said in tension: Lekin ab kiya karen gen Hm?? Me is haal me hun nahi k kaam kr saku.. or ab Tum dono ki job bhi..

Jayant (positively) Tension mt ly yar kuch na kuch ho hi jae ga.. Abhi to Hm seedha Quarters jaen gen..or us Rony k bachy ko sabaq sikhae gen.. dekhta hun..

But before he could complete his sentence got stopped by an angry voice: Quarters nahi jail jaen ge Ap sb...

Trio looked at the source of voice and stood up from there place in complete disbelief..

 **Chapter End ;)**

 **so kya dekh liya teeno na**

 **guess karen... wrna reveal to Mene kr hi dena hy next chapter me :-p**

 **Next will be as soon as Possible..** **do read and review *** *

 **will meet soon..** **till then take care and Stay HaPpy :)**


	16. Happy Time

**many krish: Sorry Dear .. but got stuck in life.. :)**

 **Zeba: Thank You dear :-***

 **Kriti: Yehi to sharp shine ki khasiyat he :D haha bhala bare sahab se Koi Bach paya he jo Kaushiq bacchy ga :D such yar ESE bhaiya bhabhi na mjhy bhi chahiye :-p :-p He is so lucky to have such loving Bhaiya bhabhi * thank you dear stay Happy .. luv you :-***

 **Abhi: Thank you :)**

 **Lucky: Thank you so Much dear :-)**

 **Cuttie Pari: Glad to hear that you liked Abhi sir's bhaiya and Bhabhi *-* aahan hat's of to you... bilkul Perfect Guess great job larki :-* Thank you so Much *-***

 **Aarkd: Oh wow Diii ... I got surprised to read your review about movie... I was actually not aware of this movie .. but felt pleasure to get about the similarity and glad to know that you likes the bonding :-* :-***

 **thank you so Much for liking the Addition :-* aa aan it was not kaushiq... but who.. read it by yourself ;)**

 **DA95: Pat on your sholders for right Guessing.. m Great job :-* Thank u so much for liking the family bonding :)**

 **Sifa: Thank u so much :)**

 **Eman: Great job you guessed right .. :-***

 **here's your waiting is over :)**

 **Shweta: Completely right... great job :-* thank you so much :)**

 **AkankshaDuoFan: Yup indeed esi family bohot naseeb walo ko milti he... pata nahi esi families ab hen bhi ya tasawur me hi in ka wajod he.. hahahaha right dear beqar me GOD ko kyun Pareshan karna yes your guess was right...Thank you so Much :) :-* you too take Care dear :-***

 **Priya: Thank you so much :)**

 **Sab: Thank You so much :)**

 **Heartly Thank You so Much To All**

 **Active and Silent Readers**

 **who Read and Reviewed :-***

 **Here we Go :)**

Trio looked at Him in fear.. while He stepped forward and said angrily: Kaha tha na Hospital chor k koi kahin nahi jao ge.. To phir kiyun gae wahan se..?

Jayant was the first one who spoke in displeasure: Hame warning dene se pehly doctor se bhi bat kar li hoti.. (burningly) Apk Us Poojye Doctor ne Hamse kaha k Daya ab thik hy is liye Hm Hospital me nahi reh sakty..

Abhijeet looked at Him in shock: Kya?? (in doubt) Doctor ne nikala Tum logo ko wahan se??

Daya nodded: Ji Sir.. or wese bhi Me Bilkul thik hun..

Abhijeet Pov: Is Doctor ko bad Me dekhta hun.. then Said in smile: Anyways Me Tum logo ko kisi se milwana chahta hun (Trio looked at Him in confusion so Abhijeet Called that Person) Yahan ao..

They looked at the person in extreme Happiness.. Person came forward and opened His Arms for Them.. All Hugged Him together as tightly as They can..

Daya (in Big smile): Raj Tu nahi janta Tujhe yahan dekh kr Mujhy kitna sukoon mil raha hy .. kitni khushi ho rahi hy..Me Tujhy bata nahi sakta..

Arun (added): Sirf khushi hi nahi itni itni itni itni zyada khushi ho rahi he k Bayan nahi ho sakti...

Jayant (Happily): Finally Yariyaans are Together now..

Rajveer (in teary smile): Jitni khushi Tum logo ko mil rahi he us se kai ziyada Mujhy Tum logo se mil kr lag rahi hy (in sad tone) warna Mene us jail se azaad hone ki umeed hi chor di thii.. laga tha jese ab wohi muqad'dar me he..

Abhijeet who was looking at them in satisfactory smile finally spoke: Ary ese kese jail Tumhara muqad'dar ho sakti hy.. Aakhir ko Tumhe itny jaan se ziyada pyaar krny waly dost jo mile hen (Yariyans seperated from Hug and looked at Him who continued) Esi Dosti Mene aj tak nahi dekhi.. jahan ek Apne dosto ki khaatir jail chala jata he..(in meaning full tone) do chori chupe police station aajaty hen .

jahan agr pakry jate to Jail kb tak hoti ,kitni saza milti uski koi parwaah nahi ki.. (Jayant and Arun down their head in embarrasement.. Abhijeet jerk His head in smile and added) Or Daya us ne to Apni Hr chiz dao pr laga di... Pehly Police station me maar khai , phir rehne ki jagah se hath dho betha or phir jaan ki bhi parwah nahi ki.. (in praising tone) Such me You Guyz just amazing.. Yahan to Hm family waly log family k sath hi dhoka kr jate hen or ek Tum log ho jin k liye Dost sb se pehly..

Daya come forward and joined His both hands in front of Abhijeet and said in thankful tone: Sir Hm Hm sb Apk bohot shukur guzar hen.. Ap nahi Jaanty Apne Hum pr kitna bara Ehsan kiya he. Raj ko Hum sb se milwa kr..Hm Ap ka ye ehsaan..

Abhijeet cut Him: Oh C'mon Daya .. Itna Shukar guzar hone ki zarort nahi he.. ye hamary department ki galti thi.. unhi ki selfishness ki wajh se Tum logo ko kitna kuch suffur krna para .. or phir (Lightly) Bare Sahab se itni umeede thi to (winking at Them) Bare sahab ko kaam bhi to kaamal ka karna tha na..

All Looked at Him in shock and exclaimed together: Ap Bare Sahab hen..

Abhijeet nodded His head in yes..

Jayant (with down head): I'm sorry Sir Mene kal bhi Ap se hospital me itna rudely bat ki or aj bhi..

Abhijeet Tap His arm softly: Relax .. Jo sb kuch Tum logo ne face kiya usk bad agr (naughtily) Mera Sar bhi phor dety to Maaf tha Tumhe..

All Laugh on This ..After that Abhijeet said to Daya: Aaan Daya wo (Daya looked at Him) Aj Bhaiya ne Tumhe Ghar bulaya he (Seeing tension at All faces.. He tried to calm them with) Ary Ary tension ki koi Bat nahi hy.. Daya ne Mere Champ (In explaining way) i mean Aashish ki jaan Daya ne bachai thi to Wo Daya se mil kr use thanks kehna chahta hyn..

All looked at Daya in tension.. Daya said in awkward manner: kya zarort he Sir.. Ap Please ..

Abhijeet in fake anger: Tum log Mujh se itna dar kiyun rahe ho.. Me koi bhoot voot thori hun.. (To Daya) Tum chal rahe ho ya zabardasti le jaon..

Daya Hurridely: nahi nahi Chal raha hun.

Abhijeet (After hiding his smile): Thik he chalo..(To All) Tum log Mujh se Shaam ko thik 8 baje usi Quarters me milna jahan Pehly rehty thy thik hy..( All nodded)

After that Abhijeet first took Daya to Hospital where Doctor did Daya's dressing and give assurance to Abhijeet about Daya's good health..After Daya's dressing Abhijeet said: Daya Tum Gaari me Mera intezar karo Me abhi aaya..

Daya barely nodded and left from there.. Where Abhijeet made His way towards that Doctor Room who discharged Daya without asking From Him or giving Him any information regarding Daya's Discharged..

Abhijeet slam the door of Doctor's Cabin who first got angry see a Person entered like this .. but then scaring line appeared on His forehead after noticing Abhijeet's rage..

Doctor Tried to speak: Ary Sir Ap yahan..

Abhijeet (straightly): Daya k discharged ka kis ne kaha tha Tumhe??

Doctor after hearing this tried to sound normal: Kisi ne nahi Sir.. wo thik tha to Mene use Discharged...

Abhijeet cut Him in anger: Without observation..

Doctor got shock but again tried: Sir wo..

Abhijeet (shouted): Wo agar magar kuch nahi seedha or such jawab.. warna..

hearing such loud noise from Doctor's cabin Hospital's head enteted inside without knocking.. as He was on round and after hearing all Hangama He have no choice left..

He asked in strict voice: Kya ho raha he ye sb?? (To Abhijeet) or Ap hen kon?? is tarha se Ap ek zimedar Doctor pr kese chil'la sakty hen..

Abhijeet (smiled sarcastically): Oh really Zimedar doctor.. (Asked) Apko Maloom bhi he Apk Hospital me ho kya raha he?? Ek Patient jise kal me yahan chor gaya hun dono jatheliyan Alergy ki wajh se soojh chuki thi.. Shoulder pr Goli lagi thi Or Apk is (completely taunting way) Zim'medar Doctor ne use kal hi chalta bana kr diya.. kiya Me wajah jan sakta hun..

Head looked at Doctor and Guessed what Abhijeet said is right because of Doctor's face which were completely dipped in Shame..

Head said in strong Tone: Dekhiye Mister..

Abhijeet (inturrupted): Senior Inspector Abhijeet..

Head raised His eye brows: Oh Sorry Sir.. Dekhiye Officer yahan jo kuch bhi hoa iski Puri zim'medari Me khud qabool karta hun .. or Apko assure krta hun k inhe inki saza Zaror mily gi.. or Apk Patient ka further treatment Me speacially khud dekhu ga..

Abhijeet shook His head: Nahi uski zarort nahi.. (Looking at Doctor with fiery Eyes) Mujhy bs ye jan'na he k Inho ne esa kiya to kiyun kiya.. ye wajah bata den chup chap .. warna Mere pas or bhi Choices hen..

Finally Doctor spoke in fear: Inspector Kaushiq ae the or kaha tha k agar Me use discharged nahi karu ga to wo (in wet tone) Mere bhai ko bhi jail me bina kisi case k dal de ga umar Qaid.. (Looking at Abhijeet) or agr Ap aa kr patient ka kuch Puchen to Me Ap se kahun k wo bhaag gaya..(saying this He downed Head)

Abhijeet got His answer so left the cabin with: Mujhy Mera jawab mil gaya.. Aagy Ap dekh len Apne kya karna hy.. (in warning tone) lekin yad rahe Mujhy Laparwahi na mile..

Head nodded His head in approval..and turned towards That Doctor..

 **At Parking:**

Daya was sitting on Passenger seat seeing lost in His own pool of thoughts but His Journey got disturbed by the door locking sound of Car.. Daya turned His neck and found Abhijeet on driving while seat tying His seat belt.. Abhijeet too looked at Him and smiled satisfactory..giving Daya a signal of something Good had happend inside..

He was thinking about asking but before He could Abhijeet said: Daya Mujhy Tum se kuch puchna he..

Daya looked at Him in Question: G Sir.

Abhijeet (directly): Mujhy us clinic k bare Me batao jahan Tum jana nahi chahty the.. kiya kiya tha wahan k Doctor ne??

Daya (with hiding eyes): Kuch bhi nahi Sir.. wo us waqt Me bohot Dara hoa..

Abhijeet cut Him in soft tone: Daya Me Jaanta hun pichly kuch dino Me Qanoon k nam pr jo Tum logo k sath hoa hy usk bad kisi bhi Qanoon k rakhwaly pr vishvas karna Tumhare liye Mushkil hoga.. Lekin Trust Me.. Me Tum logo ki madad krna chahta hun.. Hr us bandy ko saza de kr Jo Tum logo ko bohot taqleef de chuky hen..(Lovingly) Mere Bhaiya ne Mujhy System me reh kr system se larny ki seekh di he.. or Me usi seekh pr chalna chahta hun.. (Seeing Daya still not convinced.. He added) Aj us doctor ko bhi sabaq sikha kr aaya hun Jis ne Tumhe discharged kiya tha (Daya looked at Him in shock.. He nodded assuringly) Please batao ab.. kya Tum chahty ho jo Tumhare sath hoa wo kisi or k sath bhi ho..Hmm??

Daya after hearing this got Courage to raised His voice against wrong System.. He said in low tone: Jb Pehli bar Hm log kirtar Paaji ki dukaan pr kam kr k ae the tb Mujy alergy hogai thi.. or sb k kehny pr Jay (Correcting) Mera Matlb Jayant Mujhy wahan le gaya tha.. Us Doctor ne Jaan Boojh kr Mujhy galat dawaiyan di taa k Mera ghaaw or kharab hojae or Mujhy Hospital jana pare.. or phir Mere ilaj Me jo kharcha ho wo Doctor or unk wo Hospital waly sath Mil baant kr khaen.. (looking at the sky after turning His neck to window side) Lekin esa hoa nahi or Uper waly ne Baba ko bhej diya.. us raat Mujy bohot tez bukhaar tha Baba ne Hm sb ko Apne ghar m jagah di.. Mera khayal rakha or phir us k bad se wo ab tk Mera sath dety ae hen..(after taking a pause , He added) Lekin us doctor k khilaf awaz uthane pr Inspector Kaushiq Baba ko ly gae qk wo bhi Doctor k sath mile hoe hen, or phr unhe Dhamka kar yahan se bhej diya.. or unka ghar bhi seal kr diya..

Abhijeet (in anger): Mujhy to yaqeen nahi ho raha k Ye Kaushiq is had tk gir sakta he..

Daya (in lost tone): Yaqeen to Hame bhi orphanage se nikalne k bad nahi ho raha tha k duniya esi bhi ho sakti he..

Abhijeet was about to say something His phone rang. He Picked up the call with: **_Haan Varun_** and then after hearing from other side He said **_Thik hy Tum use Police station le jao or Han suno Tumhe ek address bhej raha hun.. wahan ja kr us doctor ko utha kr Police station le ao.._** after that He Cut the call and send the respective address to Inspector Varun.. After freed from His task He looked at Daya in smile and said: Chalo Police station me koi Hamara bohot be sabri se intizar kar raha hy..

Daya smiled nervously while Abhijeet rushed the Car Towards Police station..

 ** _Chapter End.._**

 ** _Finally Second Last Chapter ;) how was this one ??_**

 ** _Last Chapter will update as soon as it will get Complete... till then_**

 ** _take Care and Stay Happy :)_**


	17. Last Chapter

**Hi,**

 **How are You All??**

 **Extremely sorry for such late..**

 **lekin sb se pehly exams me busy thi.. phir life me as November december Shadiyon ka season..**

 **then Mera iklota cell phone kharab hogaya :(**

 **aj hi bn kr aya hy**

 **and Mene ye Story Complete kr di :)**

Guest: Sorry Dear for being late and making you wait long.. Thank you so much :)

Duo Angel Pari: Thank u so much bachy *

Neha: Thank you dear *

Lucky: Thank u so much *

Puja: Deary Bs ab mobile thik hogaya hy to jaldi se type kr k post kru GI .. In sha Allah :)

Cutti Pari: Bachy Apko story jald hi khatam hoti nazr aarahi :o

6 months c ghaseet rahi me is kahani ko :-p

finally its come to it's end.. well I'll try to write as soon as i can :) :)

kaushiq ko pitwaya to nahi hy.. qk Adalat ka kam Abhi sir apne hath m nahi le skty na.. ;)

CidAbhiDayaBff: Thank you so much *

Kriti: Yeah Kaushiq ka bacha he hi villain.. han nahi to :-p

Thank u so much deary * you too take a good care of your health :)

Tanya: Thank you so Much Bachy *

Arib: Thank you dear :)

Sifa: Thank you So much :)

AnamAbhi's Fan: nothing big gonna happen just a wrap up part of the story..

Akanksha: Seriously dear glad to see your review thank you so much :)

Eman: thank you so much :)

Guest: Thank you so much :)

Manu Krish: Sorry for being late.. but Problem thi na cell phone ko ;)

Priya: Thank you so much :)

Rhia Dhubey: Thank you so much :)

 **ThankYou so Much All Active and silent readers :)**

 **JS: Tumhe bohot miss kr rahi me..:(**

 **Last Chapter**

 **or said Wrap up part of the story..**

 **tried to add duo dose as i can according to Story Demand..**

 **Have a Happy Reading :)**

 **oOo**

A group of three boys were sitting on The Cold sand of beach but instead of enjoying the waves and weather They were looking in deep thoughts while first one initiated in Tension..

voice1 (initiated): yar wo inspector Daya ko le kar kahan gae honge??

voice2 (in tension): hame use jane nahi dena tha akele..Sb Ghalti hamari he..

Voice3 (Giving them hope): Yar Tum log beqar Me Pareshan ho rahe ho.. Wo Inspector bohot ache hen (added) Mujhy bhi to riha karwaya unho ne..

Voice2 (again): kahin ye un logo ki koi chaal to nahi .. (in fear) Tere badle Daya ko andr dal denge to..

Voice1 (joined Him): Han or Daya to un logo se sahi fight kr raha tha is liye unho ne esa socha hoga..k (and then stopped in fear)

Rajveer in irritated tone: Kya bakwas kiye ja rahe ho Tum log.. Esa kuch nahi he.. rat ko 8 bajy wo inspector Daya ko le kr zaror aen gy (in confident) Ye Mera Vishwas hy..

oOo

Abhijeet stopped the car and both stepped out from the Car..After stepping out from the Vehicle Daya was standing behind Abhijeet who move ahead so Daya silently followed Him.. They entered inside the Police station where a constable salute Abhijeet and pointed Him towards respected direction.. Abhijeet nodded and turned towards Daya with: Chalo..

Daya was feeling an unknown fear inside His heart and so many other Questions in his mind too.. but still the trust over Abhijeet is more powerful than His fear and confusion.. He with simple nod Followed Abhijeet towards that direction and stopped after sometimes seeing Abhijeet's feet getting stopped..

Daya looked up at Abhijeet's back and then turned His gaze to the surroundings and found a Cell in front of Them with two Police Constable outside for surveillance and three culprits inside the Cell.. He got dumbstruck to see the main villain of Their story who Tried to made Their life Hell, Oh God ...!! is He Dreaming?? Inspector Kaushiq ,and His companion Rajan and Suraj There..Finally Behind the Bar.. The Perfect place for them..

He couldn't Helped Himself to control His emotions and a tear dropped down from His eye.. He Closed His Eyes in sooth and took a deep breath of relief .. also Thanking God in His Heart.. the level of joy was undefineable , Yes Yes Yes Abhijeet did this, Abhijeet proved Himself a real **Barey Sahab** , Abhijeet finally caught the main and the most Dangerous Culprit with His Companion .He have no words for Abhijeet to thank Him.. but a calm and satisfied smile appeared on Abhijeet's lips..seeing Daya's face Expression.

Abhijeet looked at Them and fired come in His eyes , He Said in teasing tone: Kiyun Inspector Babu Be Gunaho ko jail Me dalty ho.. (with smirk) Aj yahan ka mosam kesa lag raha hy? (Kaushiq averted his gaze instead of replying so Abhijeet added) Tumhe kya laga tha itni Aasani se itna kuch kr k bhaag jao ge or Me Tumhe Jane dun ga..

Kaushiq sarcastically: Sir Apko kya lagta he Ap hame itni aasani se pakar Len ge (looking towards Rajan and suraj) or Hm (teasingly) sb kuch such such ugal bhi den ge..

Abhijeet smiled: Nahi Mene bilkul bhi ye nahi socha..(with winning smile) lekin Mene jo Tumhare sath karna hy na wo Tum soch bhi nahi sakty.. (To Constables) Sone nahi dena in teeno Me se kisi ko bhi .. (with smirk) Baqi jo chahen kr Len (In chewing tone) in bars k pichy..

Saying this He left the area.. Daya Looked at Them for once again and then He too went from There..

DUO came outside and for Daya's surprise That Doctor who gave Him wrong medicines was also standing there with down head in Varun's Grip ..

Varun spoke: Sir yehi hy wo Doctor jo Patients ko galat dawaiyan deta tha or (introducing Him with two other men) ye dono isk saathi..

Abhijeet looked at Them and then at Daya who were still in delima either to beleive or not on His fate..

All Things are going just perfectly Awesome. Abhijeet smiled on this and tap His shoulder to bring Him in world..

Daya looked at Him, Abhijeet asked simply: Agr Tumhare hath me ise saza dena hota to kya saza dety??

Daya's eyes got widened after listening this..He asked in shocking Tone: Sir Me??

Abhijeet nodded: Han Tum..

Daya shook His head: Sir agr Saza dena Mera kam hota to Aj Me Judge hota..

Abhijeet rolled His Eyes: Impressive.. To Tumhe Lajawab karna bhi aata hy.. (Daya downed His head , Abhijeet pat His shoulder and then looked at Doctor in anger) Sharm aani chahiye Tumhe, Doctor to Maseeha hoty hen.. Tumhare is karname ki wajh se logo ka Doctor pr se vishwas uth gaya he isi liye wo log Babaao or Aamilo k pas jate hen.. (grabbing him from His caller) Adaalat se khas guzarish karu ga Tumhe Kari se Kari saza mile..

Doctor joined His both hands and said in bagging tone: Sir please maaf kar den .. galti hogai hy (crying voice) Me janta hun Mene galat kiya aj k bad esa kabhi nahi karu ga..

Abhijeet without looking at Him said to Varun: Le jao isy or Rony and gang ko bhi uthao.. (Varun nodded and left from there , Abhijeet turned towards Daya and said to Him) Tum kuch der k liye wahan (pointing towards Waiting bench) ja kr betho , Me kuch kam khatam kr k aata hun phir chalty hen..

After half and hour discussing over some more plans and moves for their next step Abhijeet turned His attention Towards Daya Who was sitting on bench with wall support while grabbing His arm ..

Abhijeet come close to Him and asked in caring tone: Dard ziyada ho raha hy?

Daya: nahi Sir Me to bs ese hi..

Abhijeet nodded and asked: Chalen Bhaiya se milne?

Daya nodded His head in approval..

 **At ABHIJEET'S HOME**

Ashish was almost ready to go somewhere He was tying his shoe lace when Avinash came there and asked: Kahan ja raha ho beta?

Aashish looked up at His father and replied: Khelne ja raha hun Papa..

Avinash: Beta abhi Ap kahin nahi jao ge.. (Aashish was about to protest Avinash contined) Apk Chachu aa rahe unhi bhaiya ko le kr jinho ne Apko bachaya tha..

Aashish exclaimed in Happiness: Kya wo walt bhaiya aa rahe hen wow (excitingly) Papa Me na unse Number bhi le lun ga or bat bhi karu ga ..

Avinash nodded his head in smile so Aashish added: Papa Me ye saman room me rakh kr aata hun..

Avinash: Jaldi jao ..

meantime Duo entered and looked at Each other in confusion..

Abhijeet asked: Bhaiya, Jaen ?? Ap hi ne to kaha tha Ap Daya se milna chahte hen..

Avisnash listening this turned His gaze towards Maindoor and happily greet them with: Ary Tum dono to Ao Ao.. wo to Me Aashish se keh raha tha k jaldi se Apna saman rakh ae usk (looking at Daya) Bhaiya aaty hi honge..

Daya joined His both hands and said in slow tone: Namasty..

Avinash taking Him in embrace: Ese nahi ese.. (Daya too hugged Him but feeling not comfortable)

Abhijeet noticed this so spoke: Aan Bhaiya darwaze pr hi khara rakhen gen ya andr bhi le chalen gen..

Avinash realized His mistake so seperated Daya with: Oh i'm sorrt ao na andr ..

Duo entered inside where Bhabhi Aashish and Avinash happily welcomed them..

Avinash and Bhabhi thanked Daya for safe Their Son's life.. and then They talked on random topics.. After that Aashish took Him to His room.. and showed Him His toys.. and start to telling about His adventurous life which were extremely enjoyed by Daya..

They took their lunch there.. and after sharing some Quality time with Abhijeet's family Duo Left His House..

 **In Car:**

Daya looked at outside from window and went in His own pool of thoughts: Aj ka din kitna Acha raha.. wo inspector kaushiq unk sare saathi sb hi jail me chale gae.. Raj bhi wapis aagaya.. Abhijeet sir k bhaiya bhi kitny achy hen unki puri family.. kitna pyaar dya unho ne Mujhy.. (Closed His Eyes to enjoyed the same sooth He felt at Abhijeet's home) Thank You God Thank you so Much.. Apne sb kuch acha kar diya .. (Thinking about Baba) Bas ab Thik hone k bad sb se pehle Baba k pas jaon ga..(Happily) unhe bataon ga Barey Sahab k bare me.. or unhe yahan le aon ga. (and with all this thinking He drifted in sleep)

Abhijeet noticed silence from His side looked at Him and found Him sleeping with soothing smile.. Abhijeet to smiled at Him and then concentrate on His driving with: Aj k din ka ab last task..

He stopped the car infront of that Resturant wherr Jayant and Arun worked..

Abhijeet with extreme care stepped out from Car and went inside that resturant where He cleared manager's misunderstanding who gave Him surity that He will again took both of Them on duty with promotion.. Abhijeet thanked Him and left from There.

He Cameback And saw Daya was still sleeping so He with maintaining the same silent sat at driver seat..

and drove off..

 **On way:**

Daya woke up with traffic's sound as They stuck in traffic.. He rubbed His eyes and looked at Abhijeet who was also looking at Him: Hogai nind puri..

Daya: I'm sorry sir pata nahi kese aankh lg gai..

Abhijeet: C'mon Daya relax.. subha ae exert ho rahe ho..acha hoa jo sogae .. Ab Apne dosto se Fresh ho kr milna or unhe ye khabar khushi khushi dena k Arun and Jayant k boss ne unhe duty pr wapis rakhne ka kaha he..

Daya in shock: Kya Such.. (in disbelief) lekin ye kese (in doubtful tone) Apne bat ki (Abhijeet nodded .. Daya in confusion) lekin kb..

Abhijeet in simple tone: jb laad sahab so rahe thy..

Daya smiled shyly.. Abhijeet asked to change the topic: Wese Jayant k sath Tumhari ziyada banti hy na (Daya looked at Him) Mera matlb hy Tumhe Mene Jayant k har bat mante hoe dekha or use Tumhari bat sunte hoe..

Daya: G Sir.. Jayant k sath sb se pehle Meri Dosti hoi phir hamari Rajveer or Arun k sath dosti hoi.m

and He continued to tell Their friendship moments which were really enjoyed by Abhijeet and with this sweet talking They were moving towards Shelter house..

 **At Shelter House:** It was getting hard for Yariyans to wait for Daya as it was already 8:15pm..

Arun in tension: Yar Daya ab tk nahi aaya..

Rajveer: ab to Mujhy bhi dar lg raha hy..

Jayant frustratedly: Bs yar Me ab phone kr raha hun Daya ko..(He was about to dail when All listened door knocking sound)

Rajveer hurridely run to open the Door and after seeing Daya fit and fine infront of Him He hurridely hugged him with: Thank God yar Tu thik hy. hame to laga tha

Abhijeet inturrupted: k Mene Daya ko (Both got seperated with Abhijeet's voice) Tumhare badle jail me dal diya (All looked at Him with "Apko kese pata chala k Hm yehi soch rahe thy" Abhijeet glared at Them and said in fake anger) Ek br Me Tumhe dubara jail me dal sakta hun lekin Daya ko nahi.. (in emotional tone) bohot bara ehsan hy uska mjh pr..

Daya: Sir Please..jo Apne hamare liye kiya us sab k badle to mene kuch bhi nahi kiya.. dekha jae to us Me bhi Mera hi mafad tha.. Lekin Apne sirf hamary liye sb kuch kiya (To All) Tum log jante ho Sir ne Inspector Kaushiq ko or unk sathiyon ko jail me dal diya (in happy tone) or us Doctor ko bhi (To Jayant and Arun) Tum dono ki job bhi resume krwa di wo bhi promotion k sath (Added) or Us doctor ki bhi chutti karwa jis ne Mujhy Chutti di thi..

All looked at Abhijeet but before They get emotional Abhijeet said in fresh tone: Dekho Tum sb Mene ye sb kuch Tum logo ka thank you sun'ne k liye nahi kiya.. (Changing the topic) Han agar waqai Tum sb thanks kehna chahty ho to Zindagi me aage barh k dikhao (To Jayant and Arun) Tum dono Resturant k worker se promote ho kr Reaturant k maalik bn kr dikao (To Rajveer) Tumhare nam me hi Captain Chupa hy ek..Tum Forces join karo (To Daya) or Tum academy .. jis tarha se Tumne clues dhondne ki koshish ki case investigate ki .. its all seems like a good cop..

Arun: What a co-incident Hm sn bachpan se yehi ban'na chahty thy jo abhi Apne suggest kiya..

Abhijeet smiles: To bs kar har maidan fateh..

Daya: Lekin Sir Ham kese Mera matlb..Trainig k liye to Paiso ko zarort..

Abhijeet tap His shoulder: Dekho bhae Jayant or Arun to Apni pehli serhi pr charh gae hen aage wahan se uper wo dono khud jaem gen or raha sawal Tum dono ka to Tum dono ko Me government se special scholorship dilwaon ga.. hmm??

All nodded in great happiness and shared a hug together...

After that day Rony got caught with his friends by Police Abhijeet Successfully got scholorship for Daya and Rajveer..

Rajveer went in Army training while Daya join Police.. Arun and Jayant settled on Accountant place..

and Kaushiq was badly struck in Abhijeet's hand.. who was daily give new new idea to constables to open Kaushiq's mouth and within three days he opened His mouth and told All His companions name.. who too got caught by Mumbai Police...

 **After Three year:** Yariyans bought a rental house for themselves where

Rajveer successfully completed His training and Joined Army as Lieutenant .. Arun and Jayant Had become the Partner of Resturant's owner.. Abhijeet sir Joined Cid , Kaushiq and all others victim got punishment as per their crimes ..Baba was living with Daya , Kirtar Paaji Was enjoying His life with new boys..Beauro's Door of Cid opened and a tough and strong officere entered with full of Confident tone: Sub Inspector Daya Reporting on Duty Sir..

Acp Sir: Welcome to Cid Daya

and after that He formally introduced Daya with All Officers at last He came to Abhijeet.

Abhijeet shook hand with Him: Welcome to Your new life..

Daya smiled: Thank You sir..

ACP sir: Chalo Daya Current case ki report freddy se lo or Kaam pr lag jao..

And The Journey of Cid Begins and

story end 

Acording to Me

Daya sir ne ese Cid join ki

or phir Abhijeet sir ka accedent hogaya

or wo unhe bhool gae :(

Phr aage kya hoa wo to Ap sb ne FW pr dekha hi he (winks)

A biggest Thank you to All My Lovely reviewers who reviewed to Support and encouraged Me ..

Heartly Thank you for being There

Thank You so Much for Your Love :)

Take Care

and

Stay Blessed :)


End file.
